Traducción: I'll be
by paperines
Summary: ¿Puede fingir Quinn que está enamorada de Rachel para salir de Lima? ¿Puede Rachel fingir que está enamorada de Quinn para no estar tan sola en Nueva York? ¿Y qué pasa cuando las dos se den cuenta que ya no fingen?
1. Chapter 1

¡Nueva historia traducida! Esta no se subirá con tanta regularidad ya que iré subiendo los capítulos a medida que vaya traduciendo... ¡En fin, disfrutad!  
Este capítulo es el más angustioso. Luego mejora... ¡Vaya si mejora!

**Capítulo Uno. Cuando Rachel conoció a Quinn**

Quinn Fabray se sorprendió cuando las lágrimas no aparecieron. De la misma forma que se sorprendió al ver la indiferencia que sentía. La rubia agarró el papel calmamente en sus manos, arrugándolo ligeramente antes de tirarlo a la basura.

_Bueno… Es oficial, _Pensó Quinn cruelmente, _Soy otro fracaso de Lima._

"Hey mami, ¿Vienes?" La voz de Puck la sacó de su miseria mientras él caminaba alegremente hacia la salida del instituto. Ella sonrió falsamente y asintió, su voz rompiéndose ligeramente.

"En un minuto". Él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir por las puertas abiertas y dirigirse al párquing, donde los otros de último año del McKinley estaban celebrando el final de sus días en el instituto. Todos menos Quinn.

Había mandado varias solicitudes a distintas universidades, esperando tener una beca deportiva o escolar para cualquiera de las universidades. Y aunque ella había recibido becas, ninguna de las universidades se adaptaba a su educación. La ayuda financiera por parte de sus padres ni se contemplaba tras haber estado dos años sin vivir con ellos.

Así que se había quedado atrapada en Lima. Cuatro años de constante estudio, cuatro años de maltratarse a las manos de Sue Sylvester, cuatro años manipulando y atemorizando, y todo fue en vano.

"¿Te lo puedes creer?" La cabeza de Quinn se giró al sonido de la voz de Santana mientras la Latina caminaba por el pasillo con Brittany a sus espaldas, llevándola a remolque. "Juro por Dios que le arrancaré las cuerdas vocales si vuelvo a todo sobre su viaje a Julliard." Dijo Santana con desdén mientras pasaban por el lado de Quinn y la ignoraban completamente.

Estaban hablando de Rachel Berry, la única chica de último año del McKinley que saldría de Ohio. Vale, habían graduados que saldrían de Lima – entre ellos los miembros de New Directions – pero la morena era la única estudiante que había logrado salir del estado.

Quinn rápidamente tiró sus libretas en la basura al lado de su taquilla antes de cerrarla fuertemente totalmente irritada. No tenía absolutamente ni una salida y para agraviar la situación, todos sus planes de refuerzo habían fracasado.

Hace mucho tiempo, había pensado que salir con Finn Hudson sería un sólido plan B, considerando que su carrera atlética le sacaría de Lima – es el motivo por el cual decidió salir con él en primer lugar. Después de que rompieran en el segundo año, hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para reparar ese puente en caso de necesidad. Y tal y como hizo con Noah Puckerman, convenció a Finn de que si al final era capaz de salir de ahí, él la llevaría a ella también. Después de que la ilusión inicial de salir con el nuevo alumno/jugador del equipo, Sam Evans, se esfumara, Quinn se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no tenían nada en común y que no iban a ninguna parte; _Él_ no iba a ninguna parte. Pero Quinn necesitaba desesperadamente salir de Lima – era la razón principal por la cual Quinn dio a Beth en adopción – así que se quedó con Sam. Era un chico muy agradable y genial… Pero fallaba algo. Cuando por fin rompieron, Sam – aunque seguía siendo muy amable – no quería tener nada que ver con la animadora románticamente hablando.

Los tres planes de refuerzo habían fallado épicamente. Y para empeorarlo, Quinn fue denominada 'Chica 13' después de sus rupturas. No era la culpa de Quinn que Puck pasara más tiempo en el correccional que en clase, o que Finn saliera con Rachel Berry y que se convirtiera en un marginado más, o que Sam estuviese demasiado ocupando llorando durante el partido de la final del campeonato, arruinando la victoria para el equipo… De acuerdo, ese último _quizá _era culpa de Quinn por haber hecho que el chico llorase por ella. Pero incluso entre las lágrimas, Sam debería haber visto a Artie, totalmente solo, ¡en la zona final!

Era humillante. Era la capitana, preciosa, sin rastros de haber tenido un bebé y aun así nadie salía con ella. Incluso probó con chicos de universidad, humillándose incluso más al salir con un asqueroso estudiante de filosofía con pelo-polla y con gafas al estilo John Lennon con la esperanza de sacar algo de provecho de ahí. Pero el chico quería dar clases en la Universidad de Ohio y vestía tan mal que Quinn no se veía con el suficiente coraje de salir, aunque tan solo fuera de Lima, con ese chico que llevaba sandalias con calcetines.

Estaba harta. No tenía casa, no tenía amigos, no tenía padres, no tenía a Beth, no tenía amor.

Pero sabía que no había otra manera de alcanzar sus sueños. Manipular y mentir era todo lo que sabía hacer. Si bien era cierto que habían varias formas de salir de Ohio; En coche, tren, bus, avión. Quinn Fabray tenía que salir de Ohio, y definitivamente de Lima.

"Sus padres le han comprado un apartamente bastante caro en la maldita ciudad, ¿Te lo puedes creer?"

"He oído que todo lo paga esa estúpida escuela"

"Aparentemente, se ve que ha rechazado un contrato musical después de que un gigante del mundo musical la viera en las Nacionales"

Quinn inspiró profundamente antes de soltar el aire lentamente mientras caminaba a través de la casa de Puckerman. El único tema de conversación durante toda la noche era Rachel Berry. Que si Rachel esto, que si Rachel lo otro… Durante toda la noche. Y Quinn estaba lista para pegar a alguien.

Mientras descansaba en el porche trasero, tomó un largo trago del que era su quinto tinto de verano mientras intentaba mantener su compostura. Rachel ni siquiera estaba en la fiesta, pero nadie hablaba de otro tema, ya fuera por admiración, celos o cotilleo; el nombre de la diva estaba en los labios de cada una de las personas que estaban en la fiesta.

Incluso Finn no podía evitar regodearse de haber salido con la morena unos cuantos meses. Cuando la Universidad Ohio State lo llamó para su equipo, visitó el campus y fue tratado como un Dios. Quinn no sabía los detalles, pero estaba bastante segura de que su ex novio se vio involucrado en más de un lio sexual ese fin de semana. Le dijo a la diva que creía que una relación a distancia sería muy duro para él, pero Quinn – y probablemente Rachel – sabía que la nueva promesa de Ohio State estaba más que listo para el más y mejor.

Le servía de consuelo a la rubia saber que al menos la morena no lo tenía todo. Seguía sin amigos, sin amor y estaba a punto de estar muy sola en la Gran Ciudad. Incluso así, mientras Quinn abría otra botella, la rubia se sentía un poco mal por Rachel.

Estaba destrozada cuando Finn la dejó. Fue de repente cuando Finn soltó la bomba. En un minuto estaban cantando duetos en el coro, en el siguiente, Rachel era un robot que solo le importaba seguir su sueño sin darle importancia a nada más.

No hablaba con nadie. Con nadie. Ni siquiera con el Sr Shue. Cuando no estaba en clases, estaba en el auditorio o en la sala del coro practicando. Y aunque, esos sitios eran los que habitualmente la encontrabas antes de que estos dos rompieran, su intenso vigor era realmente aterrador. Contestaba muy borde si alguien quería hablar con ella, incluso amablemente, y a menudo se la podía ver llorando.

Fue por alrededor de la media noche cuando el plan empezó a formarse en la cabeza de Quinn. Acababa de escuchar a Mercedes hablar sobre el éxito de Rachel y la rubia había alcanzado su límite. El logro debería haber sido de Quinn. La gente debería sentir envidia de ella. Quinn debería estar preparando las maletas, con destinación a la victoria. Pero no. Todo eso pertenecía a Rachel.

Quinn soltó una risotada mientras bebía de su botella, pensando diferentes maneras de sabotear el plan de la morena. Pero cada vez que intentaba desarrollar uno, Quinn lo rechazaba. Últimamente, ella y Rachel tenían mucho en común. Ninguna de las dos tenía amigos – Quinn no contaba a Puck – y ninguna tenía un romance. Ambas eran consideradas parias del McKinley y ahora que el instituto había terminado, la rubia no veía ni una oportunidad de cambio para ella.

Quinn no tenía nada – nada que pudiera ayudarla.

"¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas, Q?" Gritó Puck mientras ella se abría paso por la multitud de la casa. Puck esperaba tener un momento a solas con ella para intentar convencerla otra vez de que deberían volver a intentartlo. Pero la rubia ignoró su pregunta y se metió en el coche con una destinación fija: La casa de Rachel Berry.

Llegó ahí en cuestión de minutos, notando el alcohol por sus venas mientras conducía, ignorando las señales de tráfico y los semáforos. Le faltó tiempo para salir del coche y quitar las llaves del contacto antes de correr hacia la casa de Rachel.

Su dedo índice tocó el timbre y su mano empezó a llamar a la puerta varias veces a causa de su estado de embriagadez. Tan solo cuando la casa se iluminó y en retiró su brazo, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Quinn tartamudeó y balbuceó su intoxicada explicación a ambos padres de Rachel varias veces antes de que los dos fueran a despertar a su hija. No podían sacar ni una frase coherente de la rubia para averiguar qué estaba haciendo ahí pasadas las doce de la noche y en tal estado.

Una dormida Rachel bajó las escaleras perplejamente, sin haber entendido nada de lo que su padre le había dicho y no muy segura de a quién se estaba refiriendo. A través de las lágrimas, la rubia vio como Rachel descendía las escaleras y su estómago dio un vuelco, como siempre le pasaba cada vez que veía a la diva. Y como siempre, ella lo ignoraba.

Cuando la morena vio a la rubia llorando, sus ojos se abrieron y de inmediato se puso en alerta. "¡Quinn! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida?" Exclamó Rachel avanzando hacia la rubia.

Contrariamente a lo que la gente creía, incluyendo los miembros de New Directions, Rachel Berry aún le importaba mucho el club y su gente. Simplemente sabía que a nadie le importaba ella. Así que Rachel decidió no querer que le importase esa gente más. Estaba cansada de esperar. Estaba cansada de intentar. Rachel pensó que sería mucho más fácil fingir que no le importaba nadie de manera que nadie tendría que fingir que se preocupaban por ella.

Estaba más que herida por las payasadas de Finn – el único que estuvo a su lado – y pensó que era mejor dedicar su atención hacia algo que podía salir bien: su futuro.

Pero aun así, aún le importaban. Por supuesto que aún le importaban. Y lo pasaba mal cada día por eso. Nadie intentó ser amigo de Rachel durante los últimos meses de instituto. Nadie se disculpó, ni siquiera le dedicaron una sonrisa o la mínima atención para saber si estaba bien. Algunos días pasaban sin ni siquiera haber hablado con nadie; completamente invisible. Esos eran los días buenos.

Así que, ¿Por qué estaba Quinn Fabray en su casa llorando a la una de la noche la víspera anterior a la ceremonia de graduación?

Rachel obtuvo la respuesta después de llevar a la rubia a su casi habitación vacía. Después de ver las cajas, la animadora rompió a llorar otra vez, haciendo casi imposible para Rachel entenderla mientras la diva se sentaba en su cama y observaba a la desesperada rubia. Cogió palabras como "sola", y "fracasada". De vez en cuando algunas frases eran entendibles como "miserable por el resto de mi vida" y "me arrepiento mucho".

Era obvio que Quinn Fabray estaba borracha. Así que Rachel escuchó tan atentamente como pudo para intentar entender algo.

"¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" Dijo Quinn finalmente, cayendo de rodillas y agarrando las manos de Rachel en un gesto que la morena no se esperaba para nada. Ni siquiera notó a la rubia moverse hacia la cama, pero Quinn estaba de rodillas delante de ella, proclamando lo increíble que Rachel era y lo magnífico que sería su futuro.

Esto provocó más lágrimas y de nuevo, la diva no podía entender a la rubia. "¡Lo siento mucho Rachel! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!" Dijo Quinn de repente. No podia parar. Incluso cuando Rachel le aseguró que la perdonaba y que no le dolía nada de lo que había hecho – mentira – la rubia tan solo lloraba aún más y se agarraba a la diva aún más fuerte.

"Voy a traerte un vaso de agua" Dijo Rachel, una hora después de que Quinn se descargara con su discurso ebrio y sus disculpas.

"¡No! ¡No te vayas!" Rogó Quinn.

"¡Quinn!" susurró Rachel fuertemente mientras arrastraba a la rubia, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de su pierna izquierda. "¡Ahora vuelvo! Por favor, quédate y volveré en un segundo" Rachel pronunció cada sílaba lenta y audiblemente, mirando fijamente a la rubia. Finalmente, Quinn asintió y Rachel corrió hacia su cocina para llevarle el vaso de agua.

Una parte del cerebro de la rubia se preguntaba qué coño estaba haciendo en la casa de Rachel. Ni siquiera recordaba el motivo que la llevo a hacer la visita y ahora que ya estaba ahí, le curioseaba ver qué haría después. Pensaba en ello mientras esperaba a que la pequeña diva volviese, sus ojos recorriendo la alfombra mientras intentaba crear un plan que la ayudase. Nada.

Por suerte, los padres de Rachel habían vuelto a la cama. Su hija les había asegurado que su major amiga Quinn tan solo estaba muy triste porque Rachel se iba, y quería una última noche para salir con su BF. Sus padres se lo creyeron y volvieron a su habitación.

Cuando volvió, Quinn levantó la vista y soltó un suspiro de alivio. La rubia siguió los pasos de Rachel por la habitación terminando a los pies de ella, mientras que la diva se sentaba en la cama.

Con ambas manos, Quinn bebió del vaso. Cuando terminó, devoró a Rachel con la mirada.

"¡Estoy enamorada de ti!"

La declaración quedó en el aire durante un minuto. Quinn podía escuchar el sonido de Rachel parpadeando después de ese extenso silencio.

"Lo siento, Quinn. Ha sido un largo día y creo que no te he entendido muy bien. Una vez leí un horrible artículo sobre un joven que dedicó su existencia a los sonidos de la natura solo para después averiguar a los treinta-y-cuatro años que había perdido su audición. Considerando el hecho de que paso largas cantidades de tiempo centrando mis esfuerzos en el sonido, las inflexiones, los agudos, los tonos y varios instrumentos musicales, se podría decir que mis oídos han sufrido bastante. Así que debo pedirte que repitas lo que has dicho, por muy cansado que te resulte, porque estoy bastante segura de que acabas de confesar tu amor por mi y eso me resulta bastante inverosímil viendo como me has tratado en el pasado, incluso el presente, y teniendo en cuenta que estoy más que segura que no has realizado ninguna acción que no tenga un enfoque heterosexual a través de nuestro conocimiento mutuo – quisiera llamarlo amistad pero creo que la definición no se ajusta a los hechos ocurridos en nuestra historia – y has mostrado un horrible desdén y, con lo que algunos lo llamarían, un odio homicida hacia mi existencia, debo estar equivocada." Rachel respiró profundamente, aclarándose la garganta y tocando a la rubia aún de rodillas en el suelo. "Ahora sería el momento para refutar mi obvia malinterpretación"

Quinn tan solo se acercó más a Rachel, con ojos histéricos y cogiendo a la morena. "Piensa en lo feliz que te haría, Rachel. Haría todo lo que me pidieras. Cocinaría y limpiaría para ti. Ensayaríamos tus diálogos, canciones y números de baile. Me sentaría en primera fila para ver cada uno de tus espectáculos y para mostrarte mi apoyo." Rachel sacudió la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de que Quinn no estaba negando nada, y que de hecho, esta intentando demostrarlo.

"Seré tu mayor fan y te protegeré y te cuidare y nunca tendremos que separarnos y nunca tendrás que estar sola." Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos cada vez que Quinn seguía desarrollando su plan. "Te llevaré a tus audiciones y te ayudare a estudiar para tus clases. Conseguiré trabajos de mierda para reforzar nuestros ingresos y me haré Judía y vegetariana y, y, y, ¡y sé coser! Coseré tus disfraces o arreglaré las tuberías y…"

"¡¿De qué coño estás hablando Quinn Fabray?" Chilló finalmente Rachel, absolutamente atónita por el escenario que la rubia estaba pintando y el incómodo significado de ello.

"Rachel, ¡Te quiero! ¡Quiero estar contigo y haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que eso pase!" Rachel estaba trastornada. Quinn Fabray estaba hablando muy en serio.

Mientras Quinn esperaba a que Rachel volviera con el vaso de agua, Quinn creía que la única opción era jugar con lo que mejor sabía; mentir y manipular. Sabía que Rachel no tenía a nadie. Sabía que Rachel estaba dolida y sola. Quinn sabía cómo se sentía. Y la rubia estaba convencida de que si alguien le hubiese dicho esas palabras, ella se hubiese lanzado a la piscina a la oportunidad de tener a alguien a su lado en ese momento tan duro de su vida. Era obvio que Rachel también se lo creería – quizás incluso más ya que la diva nunca supo lo que es la amistad. Y debía creérselo. Porque a Quinn ya no le quedaban más opciones.

"¿Q.. Qu… Qué..? No puede ser. O… ¡O estás completamente borracha! Sí, eso es. ¡O no! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Un último gesto de crueldad y brutalidad que has ido maquinando desde que sabes que mañana me voy!" Rachel saltó de su cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

"¡Fuera de mi casa, Quinn! Espero que el resto de tu vida se vuelva tan miserable como los juegos enfermizos que me has arrojado durante todos estos años!" Quinn se puso de pie y cogió a Rachel de la mano que la morena había utilizado para señalar que Quinn debería marcharse.

La morena observó a la chica llorando, consternada por el comportamiento de la rubia. Rachel volvía a balbucear, atónita de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Quinn Fabray.

"¡No, Rachel! Lo juro por mi vida… ¡Lo juro por la vida de mi hija que esto no es para hacerte daño! ¡Has de creerme! ¡Has de llevarme contigo!" Suplicaba Quinn mientras sus lágrimas y sollozos destrozaban su cuerpo. Miró a la perpleja morena durante unos largos segundos, las lágrimas persiguiéndose en sus pálidas mejillas.

_Miente y Manipula._

Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, posó sus dos manos en la cara de la morena y juntó sus labios con la esperanza de que su desesperación se mostrara a través de su boca y que convenciera a Rachel de que debía llevar a Quinn con ella.

La cantidad de alcohol que Quinn había consumido había tomado definitivamente el control sobre ella. Había planeado en convencer a la morena de que se la llevase con ella, no en hacer el ridículo mientras sollozaba y suplicaba. Pero su vida se desmoronaba y estaba mucho más que desesperada. Le esperaba un futuro negro y Rachel era su única oportunidad.

Sabía que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su hermana y de su madre; atándose a alguien a pesar de sus propios deseos. Pero con algo de suerte, sería capaz de crear una vida para ella misma con la ayuda de la diva y quizá algún día, finalmente, sería feliz. Incluso si eso significaba construir una relación basada en una farsa.

Cuando Rachel fue capaz de por fin deshacerse de la boca de Quinn, jadeando y luchando para respirar oxigeno, pegó a la rubia en la mejilla antes de taparse la boca en shock.

Quinn apenas notó la bofetada. Estaba tan sorprendida como Rachel de haberla besado. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue la pasión que el beso le encendió dentro de ella. Ya fuera por el alcohol o no, algo dentro de Quinn despertó, y sin más agarró la cintura de la morena y la volvió a besar.

Aunque este beso duró más que el anterior, el resultado fue el mismo. Rachel la apartó y volvió a pegar a Quinn, pero la rubia volvió a cubrir los labios de la diva otra vez hasta que Rachel dejó de apartarla.

El sonido de los libros cayendo de las estanterías y de los posters rompiéndose era meramente audible a causa de los fervientes gemidos de Rachel y Quinn mientras se empujaban y tiraban la una de la otra hacia las paredes y escritorios. Rachel rodeó el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos mientras la rubia agarraba posesivamente las caderas de la diva. Sus lenguas invadían la boca de la otra con hambre y pasión mientras que sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían.

Rachel había olvidado esta sensación, o quizá nunca la tuvo. Pero le encantaba sentirse deseada otra vez. O quizá por primera vez. La desesperación y el hambre en los ojos de Quinn es lo que encendió a la diva; nunca antes la habían mirado de esa manera. A parte de los abrazos de sus padres, no la habían tocado en meses e incluso antes, nada era como esto. No estaba segura de si le gustaba o no, pero cada vez que las manos de Quinn la agarraban un poquito más fuerte o su lengua recorría su boca, Rachel se sentía querida y deseada otra vez; o quizá por primera vez.

Los dientes de Quinn agarraron los labios de Rachel, tirando de él ligeramente antes de chuparlo causando un gemido en la garganta de la morena. La rubia se perdió por el cuello de Rachel, besando y chupando mientras la diva le aguantaba la cabeza para mantenerla en su sitio.

"Dios, Quinn…" Gimió Rachel, mitad subida en su escritorio con la rubia en medio de sus piernas separadas, con su cabeza echada para atrás en euforia. Sin embargo, al sonido de su nombre, Quinn se en retiró jadeando, mientras observaba horrorizada a la jadeante morena.

Una pálida y temblorosa mano cubrió los desgastados labios mientras Quinn observaba con los ojos abiertos a la diva. "¡Rachel! ¡Lo sient… Lo siento mucho! Nunca quise… Tan solo quería ir a Nueva York contigo… Yo…" Quinn se sentía mareada y perdida; ¿Qué coño acababa de hacer? Todo lo que quería era convencer a Rachel de que su declaración era cierta. Necesitaba tiempo para que así Rachel no la echara de su casa, para demostrar a la morena de que Quinn haría todas las cosas que le había prometido. Pero… ¿Besarla?

Sin ni siquiera esperar la respuesta de Rachel, Quinn salió corriendo de su dormitorio y esprintó para bajar las escaleras y salir volando de esa casa, intentando desesperadamente estar lo más lejos de Rachel como fuera posible.

Mientras Quinn se colaba silenciosamente en la casa de los Jones y llegaba a la habitación del hermano de Mercedes para luego dormirse entre lágrimas, Rachel Berry aún estaba anonadada encima de su escritorio. Después de media hora de perplejidad, la morena se metió en la cama, intentando por todos los medios averiguar qué acababa de pasar.

¿No se lo había imaginado, no? Quinn Fabray se había presentado en su casa, le había declarado su amor, la había besado a consciencia y le había pedido que la llevara con ella a Nueva York. "¿Qué coño…?" Se preguntó Rachel en su habitación, aun completamente asombrada – tenía que estar completamente sorprendida si decía palabrotas; algo que nunca hacía. Pero la morena sabía que había estado a milésimas de segundo de aceptar la propuesta – tener a Quinn Fabray en Nueva York sonaba exactamente a lo que Rachel Berry necesitaba.

El siguiente día en la ceremonia de graduación de la promoción 2012 de McKinley, Quinn y Rachel llevaban gafas de sol oscuras y permanecían en silencio. La cabeza de la rubia retumbaba en resaca y sus ojos estaban irritados de las lágrimas, mientras que los de la morena estaban hinchados de haber permanecido despierta toda la noche. Ninguna de las dos habló con nadie. No era como si alguien fuera a hablar con Rachel Berry… O Quinn Fabray. Cada amistad que la rubia había construido durante su embarazo se desvaneció después de convertirse otra vez en capitana de las Animadoras.

Incluso su amistad con Mercedes fue destruida, a pesar de que la rubia aún vivía en su casa. Aunque su amistad hubiese terminado, Mercedes no quería ser otra más en echar a Quinn de su casa, así que nunca mencionó a sus padres la situación, pero ignoraba a la animadora cuando ambas estaban en casa.

Quinn deseaba no haber atendido a la ceremonia; era demasiado depresiva. Incluso Puck había conseguido entrar en una universidad y saldría de Lima.

Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado en casa de los Berry, su estómago daba un vuelo y luchaba por evitar las nauseas. No tenía ni idea qué le había pasado – dejando de un lado los besos – cuando empezó a rogar. Pero cuando pensaba en el beso, o los besos, otra vez su estómago daba un vuelco, pero esta vez sin sentir náuseas. Quinn maldijo a la bebida por convencerla momentáneamente de haber disfrutado del intercambio, y esperaba no volver a ver a la diva entre la multitud. Por suerte, la única vez que vio a Rachel fue cuando la morena subió al escenario para aceptar su diploma con el sonido de fondo de abucheos por parte de sus compañeros.

Quinn ignoró la sensación en su estómago al ver a Rachel y la rabia que sintió al escuchar los abucheos. Sí, Rachel era molesta, pero no se merecía esa humillación unas horas antes de abandonar Lima. Pero, la rubia supuso que todo el mundo estaba celoso y sabía que Rachel estaría cogiendo el tren hacia Nueva York después de la ceremonia para su curso de verano en su nueva escuela; probablemente querían darle un último _que te den_ antes de que se fueran.

No había nadie esperando a Quinn después de la ceremonia para darle un ramo de flores, o un abrazo, o un beso y decirlo lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Y a pesar de la invitación de Mercedes hacia Quinn para ir con los Jones a comer, la rubia la declinó y optó por andar por la zona donde se había criado. Recorrió el campus de McKinley, sentándose en las graderías, pasando por el parque, la calle principal, la casa de sus padres y volviendo a la escuela.

Podía escuchar a la entrenadora Sylvester chillando a través de su megáfono a las animadoras ahora que el campo estaba libre después de la ceremonia. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya no podía vivir en la casa de los Jones ahora que Mercedes se iba a ir a la universidad en Columbus. No podía permitirse un piso y no tenía a nadie con quien compartirlo. No había trabajos en Lima. Y tampoco tenía algo por lo que salir y empezar de nuevo.

Puck y Finn se marcharían a Ohio State para la pretemporada, así que tampoco podía recurrir a ellos, y todos los otros gleeks no querían tener nada que ver con ella. Estaba atrapada… No, Pensó Quinn… Estaba _jodida._

Rachel Berry observaba distraídamente las vistas por la ventana de su espaciosa oficina. Mordió fuertemente la tapa de su bolígrafo mientras soñaba con una mejor vida. Era otro día gris en Nueva York… Había llovizna. El pensamiento hizo que sus ojos se humedecieron y su pecho se encogiera en respuesta; Pensar en Finn le hacía sentir más sola. "¿Rachel?" La morena rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y se secó las lágrimas rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a su jefe.

"Rachel, necesito estos informes clasificados lo más rápido posible y me sería de gran ayuda si dejaras de soñar despierta." Rachel asintió y empezó a tocar los archivos pretendiendo hacer algo productivo. Su jefe puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dejar a la diva sola.

Llevaba en Nueva York tres semanas y había estado trabajando largas horas en sus prácticas. Estaba sola. Echaba de menos Lima. Los otros becarios no eran muy amigables y siempre estaba encerrada en esa gran oficina – perteneciente a un profesor que estaba de vacaciones – durante largos periodos de tiempo para pensar. Pensar en lo miserable que era su vida. Lo solitaria que estaba. Lo difícil que era el camino. En su primer día de prácticas, observó a su competencia y se dio cuenta de lo duro que tendría que trabajar. Ya no era un pez gordo en un estanque, sino que ahora era plancton en un océano de pretenciosos y vegetarianos tiburones.

No había nadie allí para animarla, no había padres para sonreírle y llamarla pequeña estrella, no había glee club que la ayudara a brillar, y no había un novio para besarle las lagrimas. Estaba muy sola. Y su vida era un desastre.

Vivía en un apartamento bastante grande a tan solo diez manzanas de la escuela, pero no pasaba ahí mucho tiempo. Rachel tan solo se duchaba, cenaba y dormía ahí para luego correr hacia Julliar para trabajar ocho horas al día como becaria. Luego se iba a clases de baile y voz para luego volver a casa, a un apartamento vacío, donde dormía – a veces ni cenando.

Las noches en que sus padres trabajaban – demasiado ocupados para cogerle las llamadas – Rachel pasaba el día sin hablar con nadie a parte de su jefe, con ordenes monosilábicas y a veces ni eso. Al principio, la diva se consolaba diciendo que lo malo solo era al principio, pero que una vez lo consiguiera, las cosas cambiarían a mejor. Pero a medida que los días pasaba, el mantra resultaba más difícil de creer, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo en Julliar tenía talento y conducía.

Sin un sistema de apoyo, Rachel caía… Y el semestre ni siquiera había empezado. No estaba segura hasta cuando podía seguir aguantando. Ya era bastante difícil convencer a sus padres de que estaba feliz; ninguno de los dos entendiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando su hija – Rachel nunca podía contarles la verdad de su vida, siempre mintiendo para mantenerlos felices incluso cuando estaba en el McKinley. ¿Cómo iba a mantenerlo durante cuatro años? O peor aún, ¿Durante toda su vida? Deseó que el regalo de sus padres nunca hubiese existido y que hubiesen optado por una residencia de estudiantes; al menos hubiese conocido gente. Pero las residencias no abrían hasta el inicio de curso – dejándola sin casa durante sus prácticas de verano – Y Rachel no estaba segura de que le gustase la idea de vivir con un extraño, especialmente desde que ella estuviera practicando sus actuaciones o audiciones, y necesitaba espacio y silencio.

Pasó otra semana sin ninguna mejora. Sinceramente, las cosas solo hicieron que empeorar. Después de observar a alguno de sus próximos compañeros de clase en el escenario, Rachel lloró durante horas detrás de una puerta cerrada en la oficina; eran muy buenos. La morena, por desesperación, incluso intentó llamar a su madre. Pero Shelby estaba demasiado ocupada con Beth y Rachel no quería molestarla – más que nada porque no podía permitirse desnudar sus sentimientos con la mujer que la abandonó – y rápidamente colgó.

En cambio, Rachel se fue de la oficina, sin importarle lo poco que había hecho o la bronca que le echarían, y decidió que volvería al trabajo el lunes, después del fin de semana; necesitaba aclararse la mente.

No lo había planeado, sin estar verdaderamente preparada para tirar la toalla tan fácilmente, pero después de caminar seis manzanas de Broadway, siguió los pasos de los otros viandantes y se dirigió a las sucias escaleras del metro, a pesar de vivir tan solo a cuatro manzanas de su apartamento.

Un segundo después, Rachel salía del metro y llegaba a Penn Station. Podría haber caminado hasta la estación de tren desde Julliar, pero quizá una parte de Rachel sabía que entonces no se hubiese subido. Cogió la línea de Cardinal que la llevó a Cincinnati y después de un paseo en bus y taxi, Rachel se plantaba delante de la casa de sus padres y rápidamente metió su llave la cerradura. Rachel después admitiría que quizá sí que había planeado este viaje. Considerando que la línea de Cardinal sólo llega a Cincinnati, Ohio, tres días a la semana… Tenía que haberlo planeado.

Pero fue en ese momento, al encontrar la casa oscura y silenciosa, que Rachel Berry se colapsó y rompió a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, oficialmente rindiéndose. Se había olvidado completamente de que sus padres estaban de viaje el fin de semana, algo que habían estado planeando desde que Rachel se fue de casa, y no estaban ahí para consolar a su hija. No se imaginaba que incluso después de planearlo todo no tuviese nadie en casa.

Mientras lloraba silenciosamente en la alfombrilla de la entrada de la casa, consideró pedir comida para llevar tal y como sus padres y ella habían hecho siempre – y una habilidad que había perfeccionado en Nueva York – pero Rachel no estaba segura de poder aguantar la comida. Subió torpemente las escaleras hacia su viejo dormitorio, se estiró en la cama y planeó pasar el fin de semana durmiendo.

Pero no podía dormir. Se daba la vuelta y cerraba los ojos fuertemente para bloquear el sonido de sus nuevos compañeros de clase cantando espectacularmente o el sonido de los abucheos de sus antiguos compañeros de clase mientras aceptaba su diploma – lloró aún más con el recuerdo de una sonrisa falsa mientras les contaba a sus confundidos padres que eso era una broma entre ellos mientras se recolocaba su sombrero de graduación.

¿Sería siempre tan difícil? Permaneció estirada, reviviendo cada ataque de Slushie, cada insulto, cada desengaño amoroso, cada estudiante de Julliard que podía sacarse un número tan fácilmente como cantar en la ducha, y cada una de las noches que se había dormido con una caja de comida para llevar a su lado y se había despertado de la misma forma.

Rachel abrió sus hinchados ojos para mirar a su habitación vacía en busca de algo que rebajara su dolor. Estudió el escritorio sin nada encima de él y recordó los días donde pasó planeando su futuro en ese mismo objeto de decoración. Pero esto solo le hizo llorar más aún.

De repente, Rachel se sentó en la cama recordando un recuerdo que también tuvo lugar ahí y que no era tan malo. Ese recuerdo no la hizo llorar. La risa inesperadamente explotó de su pecho mientras recordaba a Quinn besándola, declarando su amor por Rachel, pidiendo a la diva que la llevase con ella a Nueva York.

Como una bala, Rachel saltó de la cama y salió de su casa con una sola cosa en mente: Quinn Fabray. Intentó en la casa de los Jones, pero Quinn ya no vivía ahí. Intento en la casa de los Fabrays pero tampoco. Ninguno de los miembros del glee club o sus familiares sabían dónde estaba Quinn y Rachel casi se rindió antes de intentarlo por última vez.

Buscó en Google la dirección y dudosamente tocó el timbre antes de que una mujer de origen mejicano le abriera la puerta. "¿Puedo ayudarla?" Preguntó, con el acento audible.

"¿Puedo ver a la Entrenadora Sylvester?" Sue Sylvester era sorprendentemente amable. Fue más curiosa que mala, aunque agitada por la intrusión. Rápidamente dejó claro que Quinn no vivía con ella. Entrecerró los ojos al ver que la pequeña diva tenía lágrimas en los ojos al final de su visita. Era obvio que Rachel estaba desesperada y en vez de ser directa, Sue le sugerió realizar otra visita donde el talento de Quinn de saber cómo cuidar adecuadamente el cabello sería más útil. En la mente de Rachel, y conociendo a Sue Sylvester, solo había un lugar que se pareciera a ese.

Rachel respiró aliviada al ver a Quinn caminando hacia el apartamento de Will Shuester; se sintió un poco tonta por no haber probado ahí antes. Pero había algo en la manera en que Quinn miraba a su alrededor, abrazando su mochila mientras silenciosamente desaparecía en el apartamento que hizo sospechar a Rachel.

Rachel siguió a Quinn y vio como ésta ignoraba la puerta del Sr. Shue, y que seguía avanzando hacia otro complejo de apartamentos. La diva sentía curiosidad. Era totalmente posible que la rubia hubiese encontrado un bonito apartamento para vivir, pero la manera en que Quinn seguía mirando por encima de su hombro – haciendo que Rachel se escondiera en los arbustos – y que observara meticulosamente sus alrededores, la morena tenía la sensación de que Quinn no estaba metida en nada bueno.

Rachel vio como Quinn buscaba algo en su bolsillo y luego lo metía en la cerradura de la puerta del apartamento. Al principio, la diva pensó que era una llave. Pero una vez Quinn se apartó de la puerta, Rachel pudo visualizar un cuchillo antes de que fuera escondido, y supuso que Quinn acababa de forzar la entrada al edificio.

A través del agujero de la cerradura, Rachel fue capaz de ver a Quinn moviéndose por una habitación que parecía la sala de lavandería del edificio. La rubia escondió su mochila entre las lavadoras y procedió a meter algunos centavos en la secadora. La ceja de Rachel se elevó al ver la acción; La rubia no había añadido ropa alguna a la máquina. La rubia se suspiró fuertemente y pasó sus manos por su mustio pelo como si quisiera absorber algo del calor que desprendía el electrodoméstico. Rachel ya había visto suficiente. Rápidamente abrió la puerta haciendo que Quinn se girara en pánico.

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como platos al ver a Rachel. Las dos se quedaron paradas, mirándose en silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el de la secadora mientras sus ojos se observaban. Finalmente, Rachel entró en la habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que Quinn había enchufado la secadora para que hiciera más calor; hacía un poco de frío esa noche. Lo segundo que pensó fue que Quinn no había comido bien ni se había duchado en mucho tiempo. Lo tercero que pensó fue: no por ello deja de ser igual de bella.

"Vives aquí" Quinn asintió tontamente, demasiada sorprendida de ver a Rachel para ni siquiera considerar mentir. Había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que vio a la diva, casi un mes desde la noche en la casa de los Berry, y había pensado más de una vez en esa noche desde que pasó.

Rachel consideró momentáneamente en preguntar a la chica, intentando deducir por qué Quinn había llegado a esto. Quería preguntarle por sus planes de futuro, los otros miembros del glee club y el porqué de que no estuviera viviendo con ellos. Consideró decirle un montón de cosas. Pero en cambio, tan solo se adentro más a la habitación en silencio ignorando atónita que Quinn estaba y agarrando la mochila de la rubia.

"Vamos. Sale un bus hacia Nueva York en dos horas. ¿Hemos de parar algún sitio antes?" De nuevo, Quinn sacudió la palabra sin mediar palabra, aún no muy segura de lo que estaba pasando. "Entonces, vámonos"

No dijeron palabra alguna, las dos mirándose mientras cogían un taxi, un bus y un tren hacia Nueva York. No hablaron durante las manzanas que quedaban desde la estación hasta el apartamento de Rachel – la morena no dijo nada al ver como Quinn tiraba su teléfono móvil en una papelera – y no se dijeron nada cuando la morena dejó caer la mochila en el suelo de su pequeño dormitorio antes de darle un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta a la rubia para luego meterse en la cama. Quinn la siguió no mucho después, aún asombrada. Ambas miraron al techo de su nuevo hogar mientras esperaban para dormirse.

"Me levantaré mañana a las seis para hacer mi rutina deportiva" Susurró Rachel. "Debo salir antes de las ocho para poder terminar la faena que no tuve tiempo de terminar hoy. Llegaré tarde a casa, después de mi clase de voz y baile, algo así como a las diez. ¿Te parece bien?" Preguntó Rachel, mirando aún al techo de su habitación.

"Sí" Respondió Quinn después de unos momentos.

"Vale. Buenas noches" Susurró Rachel antes de darse la vuelta hacia su costado, lejos de la rubia, para apagar el mundo que la rodeaba.

Una vez que Quinn escuchó la respiración pausada de la morena, indicando que se había dormido, la rubia se dio la vuelta también. "Gracias" Suspiró, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que todo estaría bien. Y cuando Rachel se despertó la siguiente mañana, rodeada del calor, la esencia y los brazos de la rubia, Rachel también le dio las gracias a Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

****Seguiré subiendo la historia, pero iré mucho mas lenta que con las otras dos.

Muchas gracias por vuestros follows y reviews, se agradecen de verdad :)

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Diez cosas que odio sobre Q.**

Mientras Rachel Berry estaba fingiendo trabajar detrás de la puerta cerrada de su oficina, se preguntaba a ella misma repetidamente en qué coño había estado pensando cuando trajo a Quinn a vivir con ella. ¿Estaba tan sola? Y la respuesta era siempre la misma: Sí.

Pero eso no quería decir que la morena quisiese pasar tiempo con Quinn. Era agradable saber que tenía alguien por quien ir a casa, alguien con quien compartir su espacio, y alguien a quien despertar por la mañana, pero Quinn Fabray le daba un miedo horrible a Rachel así que ella tampoco ansiaba tanto la llegada al apartamento. De hecho, Rachel había elaborado una lista con todas las razones por las cuales debería evitar a la rubia – una lista que ocupaba varias páginas, resumiendo lo terrible que Quinn podía llegar a ser, lo ridícula que era la idea de tener a la rubia viviendo con Rachel, lo mucho que odiaba a Quinn Fabray.

Rachel estuvo aliviada al ver que Quinn seguía dormida cuando salió de la cama. Hizo su rutina deportiva, se duchó y vistió, cogió una botella de agua de la nevera y salió hacia la oficina. Estaba contenta de tener una razón por la que salir del apartamento; no estaba segura de poder hacerle frente a la rubia. Asintiendo con la cabeza a sí misma, Rachel decidió no prolongar más esa conversa. Cuando volviese de trabajar esa misma noche, volvería a llevar a Quinn otra vez a Lima y terminaría con toda la desastrosa situación que se había organizado. Bueno, al menos ese era el plan.

Después de que Quinn se asegurara que Rachel ya había salido a trabajar, la rubia se levantó de la cama. Se había despertado renovada, con una sensación de seguridad y logro; lo había hecho, había salido de Ohio. Ahora su única preocupación era mantener esa situación.

No tenía ni idea de por qué Rachel la había salvado, pero decidió no preocuparse por ello durante, al menos, la mañana. Tenía trabajo que hacer. Un trabajo muy importante. Uno el cual había visto hacer a su madre y a su hermana: se convertiría en ama de casa.

¿Se sentía Quinn Fabray humillada? Pues claro. ¿Tenía su orgullo herido? Por supuesto. El simple hecho de pensar en servir a Rachel Berry con cualquiera de sus deseos la desmoralizaba. Pero, ¿Sabéis qué es más desmoralizante aún? Dormir en una sala de lavandería de un complejo en el que no vives. Recolectar latas para reciclarlas y así recibir monedas para al menos poder lavar tu ropa, usar las secadoras como calefacción y rogar a los restaurantes para que te den las sobras de la noche.

En un principio había pensado preguntarle al Sr. Shue si podía vivir con él. Pero ahora estaba saliendo con Emma. Y se acababa de graduar; ¿Una chica apenas mayor de edad viviendo con su ex profesor? Quinn podía visualizar el diario local de Lima con este titular y escuchar a la gente cotilleando. Así que no podía hacerle eso, no podía ponerle en esa situación. Así que en lugar de llamar a la puerta de su apartamento, se largó.

Aunque no se fue muy lejos. Quinn vio a alguien entrar al complejo después del Sr. Shue hacia la sala de lavandería y tuvo la idea. Se quedaría ahí y esa sería su vida hasta que pudiera conseguir un trabajo. Durante el primer mes la rubia consideró muy seriamente volver con sus padres. Ya no le importaba si Judy había vuelto con Russel. Pensó en preguntarles a los Jones si podía vivir con ellos de nuevo. Ya no le importaba si Mercedes, y por extensión, todo el glee club, sabían que Quinn ya no tenía nada, ya no era nada. Casi hace un montón de cosas. Pero cada vez que estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, algo la detenía.

Quizá fue el destino. Pero Rachel Berry se presentó en su caballo blanco y le salvó. La diva había decidido ignorar cómo Quinn la había tratado por alguna razón desconocida y Quinn no podía estar más agradecida o aliviada. Así que… Su objetivo en la vida iba a ser devolverle a Rachel el favor – Quinn Fabray no acpetaba limosnas – y haría todo lo posible para conseguir que la diva triunfara.

Vale, Quinn estaba siendo un poquito egoísta. Sí Rachel triunfaba, la rubia también. Dos cosas que Quinn sabía seguro eran: Uno, Rachel pagaba lealtad con lealtad. Y dos, Rachel la necesitaba. Eso se volvió aún más obvio cuando la rubia salió de la habitación. A parte de la cama de la diva, no había otro mueble en todo el apartamento. Ni uno. También resultaba que Rachel no había desempaquetado ni una de las cajas. Éstas estaban distribuidas por el apartamento desordenadas, sin abrir. Ni una foto en las blancas paredes. No había ni una almohada. Y a parte del agua, no había nada más en la nevera.

"¿Qué has estado comiendo, Berry?" Se preguntó Quinn a si misma después de haber mirado en todos los cajones.

Comida para llevar. Eso es lo que Rachel había estado comiendo. La diva no sabía cocinar. Y al parecer tampoco sabía limpiar. Había estado demasiado deprimida como para deshacer las maletas y decorar. Y tampoco tenía dinero para comprar muebles para su apartamento – sus padres pensaron que sería una experiencia enriquecedora para Rachel si cogía un trabajo a media jornada para decorar el apartamento que ya habían pagado. Pero la morena no tenía tiempo para conseguir un trabajo – ni la intención. Y tampoco tenía la cara dura de pedir más dinero – el apartamento, dinero para la comida y pagar las clases de canto, interpretación y baile era demasiado.

Hasta ahora ser un ama de casa era una putada para Quinn Fabray. ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle a la diva que necesitaba a Quinn a su alrededor si Quinn no tenía forma de demostrárselo? El apartamento era un desastre: los envases de comida rápida estaban por todos lados, la ropa sucia se estaba acumulando, el polvo estaba presente en todos los sitios, no habían muebles, no había nada desempaquetado y no había ni rastro de comida en todo el apartamento – Quinn no tenía en cuenta los restos de comida China en los envases que estaban por el suelo.

La rubia recorrió sus manos por su pelo y suspiró fuertemente mientras observaba el apartamento. Para tener solo cuatro habitaciones, Quinn tenía bastante trabajo. _Lo primero es lo primero, _pensó Quinn, _Tengo que comprar._

Comida y utensilios de limpieza era lo principal. Una vez comprara eso, entonces se preocuparía por desempaquetar, decorar y amueblar.

Por suerte, Rachel había pensado en dejar su dinero para la comida en la nevera antes de irse – queriendo asegurarse de que Quinn pudiera comer. "Gracias a Dios" Susurró la rubia cuando vio que habían trescientos dólares y una nota explicando el motivo. Quinn no estaba segura de para cuánto le llegaría el dinero, pero sabía que esta era su primera prueba y debía pasarla.

Su primer obstáculo fue encontrar un supermercado. Sorprendentemente, tan solo estuvo media hora. Quinn estaba orgullosa de si misma al pasar por las puertas del establecimiento. "Nueva York no esta tan mal como parece". Murmuró con una sonrisilla. Vale, el taxista era un poco gilipollas y no podía entender ni una palabra de lo que dijo y vale que el tío gritaba mucho y no se callaba y no estaba muy segura de a cuánta distancia estaba del apartamento pero, lo había logrado.

Pero su segundo obstáculo se acercaba muy rápidamente y Quinn ni siquiera estaba alerta. Aún seguía sonriendo mientras esperaba para pagar con su cesta llena de huevos, pan, pasta y carne y utensilios de limpieza cuando se dio cuenta. La revista de su derecha le indicaba ¡Nuevas Recetas Vegetarianas! Y Quinn silenciosamente se maldijo, cerrando los ojos frustrada y sintiéndose tonta. Porque, vamos, por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil.

Quinn puso todo en su sitio y se situó en el pasillo ocho perdida e irritada. _¿Qué coño comen los vegetarianos? _Los compradores pasaban por su lado con expresión enfadada cuando ella les bloqueaba el camino y parecía no haber ni un solo empleado trabajando para poder responder las preguntas de la rubia y tampoco tenía mucho tiempo que perder en ese supermercado: todavía tenía que ir a su casa, lavar, poner la lavadora, desempaquetar, decorar, cocinar, y si Dios quería, ducharse.

La rubia se cubrió la cara y chilló ahogando el sonido con sus manos: ser un ama de casa era más difícil de lo que parecía. "Vale, Fabray, puedes hacerlo" Soltando una bocanada de aire, la rubia volvió a la caja y agarró la revista que declaraba tener las nuevas recetas vegetarianas. Rápidamente buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar una receta vegetariana basada en verduras y decidió que eso sonaba bastante bien.

Y tuvo suerte de tener la revista, porque le recordó algo más: necesitaría mucho más que solo comida. Cosas como paellas, ollas, platos, utensilios de cocina, cubiertos, especies, aceite… Y la lista seguía.

_¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, joder, joder! _Gritó Quinn en su cabeza, porque ni loca lo haría en voz alta, todavía era Cristiana… algo así. Los trescientos dólares ya no parecía suficiente – borra eso. Los doscientos ochenta y nueve dólares ya no parecían suficientes; pagó el taxi. La rubia cambió su cesta de la compra por un carro más grande… Lo necesitaría. Agarró el mango fuertemente y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de poner la revista abierta en el carro y ponerse manos a la obra.

Pasillo por pasillo.

Quinn calculaba mentalmente todo lo que ponía en el carrito: tenedores de plástico, cuchillos y cucharas; 7.75 dólares. Platos de plástico; 2.99 dólares. Una paella; 7.99 dólares. Una cazuela; 9.99 dólares. Una cuchara de madera; 1.05 dólares. Medidores y balanza; 10.99 dólares. Un set de cuchillos de diferentes tamaños; 29.95 dólares. Dos tazas y dos vasos; 3.99 dólares. Una licuadora; 16.99 dólares.

_Gracias a Dios por las uvas, _pensó Quinn mientras las seleccionaba concienzudamente. No, no se las podía permitir, pero se moría de hambre y eso era la única cosa que podía robar para ir comiendo.

Una berenjena, una cebolla grande, pimientos verdes y pimentón rojo, aceite de oliva virgen, sal gorda, sal fina, cuatrocientos gramos de lasaña, un grapado de espinacas, queso mozzarella sin lácticos, ajo fresco, semillas de hinojo, cinco quilos de tomate, pimienta molida, todavía estás leyendo esto, azúcar orgánico, azúcar blanco, tomillo, perejil, harina, almidón, extracto de almendra, canela, azafrán, una barra de pan, margarina, manoplas, jabón detergente, dos esponjas, una escoba, lejía y, por supuesto, la revista de recetas vegetarianas. Quinn estaba alucinando, acababa de gastarse 275$ para la cena de esa noche, el desayuno de mañana y los utensilios de limpieza que probablemente durarían una semana como máximo considerando lo desastre que era Rachel. ¡La vida real era cara!

"¿Tienes cupones?" Le preguntó la cajera vagamente a Quinn mientras se limaba las uñas. _¡Cupones! ¡Tengo que conseguir uno de esos!_ Pensó Quinn mientras sacudía la cabeza. Seguidamente se hizo la targeta del Club Carrier para conseguir descuentos; le rebajó treinta dólares de la factura total.

Quinn-la-mula-cargada anduvo de vuelta a su casa – treinta y pico manzanas hasta su apartamento ya que no podía pagar un taxi. Sus pies la estaban matando, le dolía la espalda, sus brazos estaban exhaustos y su pelo no paraba de taparle la vista y molestarla. Cuando por fin Quinn llegó, lo único que pudo hacer con el resto de su energía fue dejar las bolsas en el suelo del salón antes de dejarse caer encima de la cama.

La rubia consideró el hacer una siesta – acababa de tener el día más largo de su vida y aún quedaba más de la mitad. Pero todo lo que aún necesitaba hacer aún rondaba por su cabeza. Gruñendo fuertemente, Quinn se forzó a levantarse y anduvo hasta las bolsas esparcidas por el suelo y empezó a ordenarlo todo. Para hacer la comida tardaría solo una hora, así que ahora se centró en limpiar.

"¡Bieen!" Dijo Quinn irónicamente. Se puso ropa de Rachel – unos pantalones de chandal, una camiseta de manga larga de franela, y se apartó su pelo con una cola y un pañuelo- y recogió toda la ropa para lavar. "Odio la sala de lavandería". Gruñó la rubia mientras metía todo en dos lavadoras y echaba un poco de detergente en cada una de ellas. Después de encender ambas maquinas, Quinn subió los cuatro pisos cansadamente por las escaleras – el ascensor estaba reparándose, por supuesto – y observó el desastre que había en la cocina, el salón, el baño y el dormitorio.

"Te odio, Rachel Berry" Murmuró Quinn antes de empezar a limpiar. Quitar el polvo iba primero, luego fregar; limpiar la bañera, la pica y el baño era lo siguiente. Para desempaquetar las cajas tardó un buen rato porque una vez que la rubia se dio cuenta de que no había sitio para poner la mayoría de cosas - _¡Necesitamos estanterías y cajones! – _Quinn terminó devolviendo a las cajas gran parte de las cosas. No habían clavos a los que colgar cosas, ni mesitas donde poner fotografías enmarcadas, ni cortinas aceptables para hacer el apartamento un poco más hogareño ni nada más excepto pintura blanca a la que mirar.

Fue en algún momento durante el momento en que ella estaba a cuatro patas limpiando el suelo de la cocina, usando la parte rugosa de la esponja turquesa que Quinn había comprado porque pensó que era un color muy bonito, y plegaba la ropa interior de Rachel ruborizándose furiosamente, cuando pensó en volver a Lima. Aún se moría de hambre – sorprendentemente las uvas del supermercado y la pasta cruda no la llenaron – aún se sentía mugrienta y aún llevaba la estúpida ropa de Rachel Berry mientras limpiaba el estúpido apartamento de la enana, ¡antes de cocinarle a la diva su estúpida cena!

"¡Te odio, Rachel Berry!" Chilló Quinn al cortarse el dedo con el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar las espinacas. La rubia se chupó el corte y trató de recordar por qué estaba haciendo todo esto. _Si Rachel es feliz, tú te quedas. Si le ayudas con su futuro, se hará rica. Si Rachel se hace rica, tú te haces rica. Céntrate en eso, Fabray._

Así que Quinn cortó, cocinó, rebanó, picó, roció, removió, hirvió a fuego lento, apretó y horneó con una nueva filosofía de vida.

Eso no evitó maldecir a Rachel de nuevo cuando quemó la salsa al primer intento de hacerla. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, joder, joder, joder, hostia puta! _Pero respiró profundamente y lo volvió a intentar. Aunque hacer la cena tan solo había de durar una hora, al cabo de tres Quinn estaba sonriendo al ver su creación. ¡Olía tremendamente genial! Y pasaban diez minutos de las diez; Rachel pronto llegaría. La rubia agradecía haberse puesto a cocinar antes. Aunque dominaba el tema de cocinar, la experiencia le había enseñado que hay que empezar antes con una nueva receta. Creía que necesitaría calentarlo cuando Rachel llegara… Pero ahora tan solo debía dejarlo enfriar mientras esperaba la llegada de Rachel.

Juntando algunas cajas para hacer un intento de mesa presentable, Quinn se preguntaba qué le diría la diva cuando llegara a casa. El apartamento estaba limpio, la ropa estaba limpia y colgando en el armario. La comida estaba en la nevera y cajones, y las cosas que podían ser desempaquetadas, lo estaban. La rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa mientras encendía algunas velas para añadir un poco de ambiente.

Esperó lo pacientemente que pudo con sus manos encima de las cajas-mesa y miró a los platos de plástico, los cubiertos de plástico, las botellas de agua y la apetecible cazuela con orgullo. Quizá solo estaba famélica, pero para Quinn, ella había hecho un trabajo fenomenal con la cena.

No había duda, odiaba a Rachel Berry mucho más hoy que en toda la experiencia del instituto junta. Y sí, vale, tuvo que usar papel de váter para tapar su herida de guerra porque no tenían tiritas. Y… de acuerdo, olvidarse de comprar detergente para lavar los platos fue de amateur y tener que lavar los utensilios de cocina utilizados con la pastilla de jabón no formaba parte de sus mejores momentos. Pero había sobrevivido. Ahora todo lo que necesitaba era recoger la cena y ducharse, ¡Y ya sería hora de acostarse!

_¿Pero y si Rachel quiere hablar contigo?_

_No querrá hablar; ha sido un duro y largo día para ella también._

_¿Eres lo suficientemente ilusa como para pensar que la maldita Rachel Berry no querrá hablar contigo?_

_Da igual, eso no significa que yo haya de hablar también._

_¿No crees que querrá saber por qué coño estamos en Nueva York con ella?_

_Dios… ¿Por qué coño estamos en Nueva York con ella?_

_Eh… Porque éramos unas sin techo._

_Si, eso ya lo se, ¿Pero por qué nos quiere a nosotras aquí?_

…_¿Quizá se sentía sola?_

_¡Debe haberse sentido muy sola si la única opción de compañía éramos nosotras!_

_¡No fui tan mala con ella!_

…

_¿Qué? __¡No lo fui! No he sido mala con Rachel Berry durante, al menos, un año._

_¿Y qué pasa con lo del rumor?_

_Oj, de acuerdo, como máximo seis meses._

…

_¡Vale, de acuerdo, dos meses! Pero me ciño a lo que dije, ¡esos tejanos le hacían parecer como si estuviese escondiendo algo en su entrepierna!_

_¿Y tú sentiste las ganas de anunciarlo delante de todo el auditorio antes de su solo?_

_¡No sabía que mi micro estaba encendido!_

_En serio, Fabray. Rachel nos ha traído aquí… ¿Por qué?_

_Todavía pienso que mi teoría es cierta; está sola._

_¡No hemos hablado con ella en un mes!_

_Gracias, te recuerdo que la última vez que hablamos… ¡No hacía falta que lo mencionaras!_

_¡Le dijimos que la queríamos y luego la atacamos!_

_¿Y qué? ¡Ella nos devolvió el beso!_

_Pero lo último que le dijimos fue "¡Solo quiero ir a Nueva York contigo!"_

_¿…Y?_

_¿Y? __Pues que, ¿No crees que es extraño que le confesáramos nuestro amor y que ahora estemos viviendo con ella?_

_¿…Puede?_

_¡Oh, venga ya!_

_¡Vale, es raro! ¡Pero tampoco es como si le gustamos a Rachel! Y ¿hola?, Probablemente no nos creyó cuando se lo dijimos._

_Hombre, el beso era algo convincente, ¿No crees?_

_Ni de coña… Espera… ¿Crees…?_

_¡Pues claro! Le dijimos que la queríamos, nos enrollamos, lo dejamos estar, y un mes después nos busca y nos trae a Nueva York para vivir con ella. _

_No… Rachel… A Rachel no… No le gustamos. Es solo que…_

_¿Qué? Hicimos de su vida un infierno. __Era una persona miserable durante los últimos meses de instituto. Le decimos que la queremos y aquí estamos. Y creo que de una manera muuuuuuuuuyyy gay._

_Pff, ni de coña._

_Que sí._

_No._

_Le molamos._

_Para._

_Esta pillada, de una forma muy lesbiana, de nosotras ¡y ahora vamos a tener que besuquearnos y agarrar sus manos de travolo y retozarnos en un campo lleno de flores tortilleras con nuestra media docena de bebes judíos adoptados!_

_Eso no va a pasar._

_Acabas de pasar un día entero comprando, limpiando y cocinando para ella. __¡¿Hola?! ¡Cena vegetariana, mesa-cartón para dos! __Las luces del apartamento están tenues, las velas encendidas y estamos esperando a nuestra futura compañera sentimental después de un largo día de trabajo. Admitelo Fabray._

_¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Para!_

_Vale, vale. Lo siento. Pero vamos… ¿Qué pasa si de verdad le gustamos, eh? ¿Entonces qué?_

_Entonces… Volveré a Lima. _

_Ajá. ¿Y luego?_

_No lo sé, ya me las arreglaré._

_O…_

_¿O qué?_

_¡Oh, vamos! ¡Quinn, piensa en ello! __Si a Rachel Berry le gustáramos, ¡Todo esto sería mucho más fácil!_

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Si fuéramos sólo amigas, leales hacia ella y todo lo que quieras, ella sería leal hacia nosotras también. ¡Pero venga ya! Los amigos no pagan el alquiler de sus amigos. ¡Los amigos no dan dinero a sus amigos cuando se hacen ricos y famosos! ¡Los amigos no se aseguran de que sus amigos están económicamente estables!_

_¡Dios! ¿Qué quieres decir? __¡Me estás volviendo loca!_

_Si Rachel Berry se enamorase de nosotras, si nosotras fingiéramos estar enamoradas de Rachel Berry, entonces quizá la diva seguiría cuidando de nosotras. Tendríamos asegurada una buena vida una vez ella triunfara. ¡Estamos viviendo ya de gratis! ¡No tenemos que pagar la comida! ¡Está medio hecho esto!_

_Recuerdas por todo lo que pasamos, ¿Cierto? Yo no diría que todo está tan medio hecho._

_¿Crees que Rachel tendrá éxito?_

_Por supuesto. Esa es la apuesta más segura que jamás pueda hacer. _

_¡Exacto! ¿Y si nosotras estuviéramos con ella durante todo el camino, fingiendo estar enamoradas de ella? ¡¿Hola?! ¡Nos tocará el gordo!_

_Esto es de enfermos, incluso para nosotras._

_Ahh, pero lo estás considerando._

…_¡Quizá! ¡Pero solo porque sinceramente no puedo volver a vivir en una sala de lavandería!_

_Pues… ¿Qué me dices? __¿Estás dentro? ¿Seguimos fingiendo?_

…_¿Qué tendría que hacer?_

_Fingir que te gusta. Cuidar de ella. ¡Ser su animadora! __Es más facil animar a Rachel Berry que al equipo de futbol de McKinley. Y no es ni la mitad de mala que Sue Sylvester._

_Pero… Qué pasa si ella quiere… Ya sabes…_

_Di que quieres esperar hasta el matrimonio._

_Pero qué pasa con…_

_Tan solo di que hemos aprendido de los errores hechos en el pasado y que estamos esperando hasta que vayamos en serio con alguien – serio del tipo matrimonio._

_Esto es de locos._

_Se llama supervivencia, cariño. __Mentir y manipular._

_¿Y se lo tragará?_

_Ya la viste los últimos meses de instituto - ¡Era miserable! Probablemente esta tan sola que saldrá con cualquiera._

_¡Pero no está bien!_

_Así que ahora tienes moral. __De repente._

_¡No! __Quiero decir, no puede salir con cualquiera, ¡tiene que salir con nosotras! Tenemos que enamorarla de verdad, o sino, el primer chico que se le acerque y le sonría hará que nos mande de vuelta con el primer bus hacia Lima._

_Ahora me gustas._

_¡Oh mierda! __¡Acaba de llegar!_

_Shh, actúa con naturalidad._

_¡Deja de hablarme!_

_¡Vale, perdón!_

Rachel se había tomado su tiempo para volver a casa esa noche, sin prisa alguna para ver a Quinn. Pensando en pasar la tarde con la fría rubia le estaba provocando un dolor de estómago muy incomodo.

Había sido un largo día. Estaba cansada y se moría de hambre. Mientras obligaba a sus pies a subir las escaleras de su apartamento, maldecía silenciosamente a aquel que había estado cocinando, dando como resultado un aroma increíble que invadía el edificio. Rachel ojeó mentalmente los diferentes catálogos de comida para llevar que tenía en casa, optando por el Tailandés porque era el que quedaba más cerca, lo que significaba que comería antes. Luego volvió a pensar en Quinn.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a la rubia que se había equivocado? Por supuesto que se iba a deshacer de ella – ni de coña iba a lidiar de ahora en adelante con su pesadilla diaria.

Para perder tiempo, Rachel jugó con las llaves en su mano enfrente de la puerta de su apartamento 4d. Cabía la posibilidad de que Quinn no estuviera dentro. Podría entrar y que encontrarse su televisor, su caja de dvd's y sus 300 dólares que sus padres le habían desaparecidos… junto con la rubia. Aunque le molestaría mucho haber de comprar de nuevo sus películas favoritas, sería un buen precio a pagar si eso significaba perder de vista a Quinn.

El estómago de Rachel gruñó ferozmente mientras metía la llave en la cerradura; su hambre la estaba convenciendo – tenía que entrar. Mientras Rachel giraba el pomo de la puerta, la diva mantenía su cabeza alta entrando en el apartamento como si llegar a casa con Quinn esperándote fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Pero lo que vio delante de ella… No lo era.

Ahí, sentada en un renovado y limpio salón, delante de una cena de elaboración propia y entre el centelleo de las velas, estaba Quinn Fabray. Rachel no podía cerrar la boca ni aunque su vida dependiera de ella; estaba totalmente atónita.

Flotando por el apartamento, pasó la cocina y el salón e hizo una rápida excursión hacia el dormitorio: cama hecha, ropa limpia, cajitas de comida para llevar desaparecidas, armario organizado.

Ojeó el baño: bañera fregada, lavabo limpio, la taza del baño deslumbrándola del brillo.

Pasó de largo a Quinn y se asomó a la cocina para abrir los cajones, armarios, nevera y congelador, solo para encontrar comida antes de volver pasmada al salón.

Quinn había visto todo el proceso de Rachel, moviéndose por todo el apartamento inquietamente. La morena parecía feliz… Bueno, más sorprendida que feliz. Pero parecía feliz. Quinn se mordía el labio nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rachel. Aquí terminaba todo, estaba a punto de averiguar si había pasado la prueba.

Pero Rachel no dijo nada. Tan solo se había dejado caer en frente de la improvisada mesa en un silencio asombroso; ojos abiertos como platos, boca aún abierta. "¿Ha-has hecho todo esto?" Dijo por fin la diva.

Quinn asintió silenciosamente, su estómago aun pasándole factura por los nervios. "Es… wow". Quinn dejó caer un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando vio la cara de Rachel iluminarse.

_¿Por qué Quinn ha hecho todo esto?_ Pensó Rachel mientras ojeaba la comida delante de ella. "¿Es… Oh Dios mío… Esto es… vegetariano?" De nuevo, Quinn tan solo asintió. Si estuviera sentada en una silla en lugar de en el suelo, estaría al borde de su asiento.

"Quinn… Esto es… espectacular" Sin embargo, Quinn volvió a aguantar la respiración cuando vio el ceño fruncido de Rachel.

_¿Por qué Quinn ha hecho todo esto?_

_Esta enamorada de nosotras, ¿Recuerdas?_

_Pero… Creía que… De alguna forma creí que no iba en serio._

_Ha venido a Nueva York con nosotras, ¿No?_

_Pero… ¿Limpiar por nosotras? ¿Comprar? __¿Cocinar? ¿Y encima vegetariano?_

_Quizá es porque de verdad sí que nos quiere._

_Pero… ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… No, sí a ver… Buenos sí, ¿Por qué? __¡No ha hecho nada más que ser una arpía con nosotras!_

_Quizá fue porque su negación le hacía actuar cruelmente. Al final se disculpó._

_Pero… wow._

_Nos quiere._

_¿De verdad lo crees?_

_Totalmente._

_Pero… Es que… ¡Es que no puedo creérmelo!_

_¿Por qué? ¿Porque Finn nos ha herido y rechazado demasiadas veces como para contarlas? ¿Porque Jesse St. James nos usó y abusó de nosotras? ¿Porque Shelby ha estado dentro y fuera de nuestra vida tan rápidamente que ni nos dimos cuenta casi? ¿Porque teníamos un gran total de cero amigos durante toda nuestra experiencia de instituto?_

_Bueno… Pues sí…_

_Lo sé. Estoy un poco escéptica respecto a eso._

_¡Dios! Nos está mirando ahora mismo con esos enormes ojos color miel. __¿Qué deberíamos hacer?_

_Bueno, comer es una buena opción. __Estoy muy hambrienta._

_Hombre oler… Huele muy bien._

_¡Probablemente todo el edificio tenga celos!_

_Quinn Fabray nos acaba de hacer la cena. Wow… Es que… Wow._

_Nos quiere._

… _Pero nosotras a ella, no._

_No, nosotras no._

_Pero debo mencionar, que me encanta tenerla aquí si esto es lo que nos ofrece._

_¿Verdad?_

_¡Ha limpiado!_

_¡La ropa está limpia!_

_¡El lavabo impecable!_

_¡Ha cocinado una cena vegetariana que parece deliciosa!_

_Pero no la queremos._

_Pero… Podríamos…_

_¿Qué? ¡Para nada!_

_¿Por qué no? No es como si fuéramos muy heterosexuales…_

_Bueno… No…_

_Y Quinn es guapa._

_Sí… Eso sí._

_Y encima cocina y limpia._

_Y esas son unas cualidades muy atractivas. _

_Y estamos solas._

_Muy solas._

…

…

_No sería tan terrible._

_Y le repagaríamos._

_Cuidaríamos de ella… le pagaríamos el alquiler, la comida, la ropa… lo que sea._

_¡Nos necesita!_

_Era una sin techo antes de que llegáramos nosotras._

_Le hemos dado un sitio en el que vivir._

_¡Una cama!_

_¡Una ducha!_

_¡Comida!_

_Así que tampoco es como si la estuviéramos usando._

_¡Para nada! Proporcionamos. __Pro-por-cio-na-mos._

_Y eh, ¿Quién sabe? Quizá algún día podríamos llegar a quererla._

_A este punto me quedo con que nos llegue a gustar._

_Seré honesta, la cena parece tan deliciosa que estoy a punto de proponerle matrimonio._

_Eres la monda._

_Esto será perfecto._

_Quien no llora, no mama._

_Sin salir con nadie._

_Sin riesgo a que nos rompan el corazón._

_No estaremos solas si Quinn está aquí._

_¡Es perfecto!_

"En fin… ¿Vas a… probarlo?" Preguntó finalmente Quinn después de que Rachel desconectara durante un buen rato.

"¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro!" Se sirvió un poco en el plato y probó la primera cucharada. _¡OOOOOOOOOOH DIOS MÍOO! ¡Pienso pasarme el resto de mi vida con Quinn Fabray!_ "¡Quinn!" Rachel gimió, con sus ojos cerrados saboreando la comida. "¡Esto está absolutamente delicioso!"

Quinn se relajó al escuchar el cumplido de Rachel. Había aprobado. El resto de la cena fue en silencio; ambas chicas disfrutaban de la comida. Una vez las dos habían terminado, Quinn se levantó silenciosamente y empezó a recoger las sobras y tirar los residuos.

La rubia se quedo delante de la encimera mientras esperaba el sonido de la puerta del dormitorio, pero nunca llegó. Quinn miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Rachel en la entrada del arco de la cocina con sus brazos cruzados y con una mirada de concentración en su cara. "¿Por qué has hecho todo esto?" Preguntó Rachel.

La rubia se había preparado para esto. Cerró los ojos brevemente reuniendo todo su valor y se giró para enfrentarse a la morena mientras se apoyaba en la encimera. "Te lo dije…" Quinn se mordió su labio. Después de esto, ya no había vuelta atrás. "Estoy enamorada de ti"

Los ojos bien abiertos de Rachel huyeron de Quinn mientras calmaba su acelerado corazón y luchó contra sus nervios. "¿Desde cuando?" Pregunto finalmente la diva.

"Desde…" La rubia recordó la mentira que había practicado una y otra vez. Repasó mentalmente su historia con Rachel y decidió quedarse con el evento que más convencería a la diva. "mi embarazo" Susurró Quinn. Rachel parpadeó una vez, luego lo volvió a hacer. Su boca aún abierta del asombro.

"Wow." Susurró, aún perpleja. _Nos quiere de verdad. __Ahora… Ahora todo cobra sentido. Todo – los insultos, los dibujos, su rabia hacia mi…. Todo._

"Esto es un ejemplo de como va a ser todo a partir de ahora" Quinn no levantaba la vista, pero señaló con la cabeza hacia la mesa improvisada. "Estaré ahí por ti, cuidaré de ti, estaré donde y cuando me necesites." La rubia terminó esperando que su voz sonara más convincente de lo que lo hizo en sus oídos. "Y… ¿Yo qué hago aquí?" El corazón de la rubia se aceleró esperando. La vida sería mucho más sencilla si le gustaba a Rachel. Quizá no pedía que estuviera enamorada de la rubia, pero si Rachel tenía algún tipo de cariño hacia Quinn, entonces sería mucho más fácil seducirla y así asegurar que se quedaba con la morena.

La morena estaba desconcertada. Nunca antes había visto a Quinn tan nerviosa e insegura de sí misma. Era algo adorable verla así. Pero tenía una pregunta que responder. Rachel aún se mordía el labio. Sabía lo que debía decir y sabía lo que quería decir. Todo dependía de este momento. Si le decía a Quinn que sentía lo mismo, la rubia se quedaría, le haría compañía, y cuidaría de ella de una forma que Rachel necesitaba desesperadamente. ¿Y qué si era una mentira? Algún día podía llegar a sentir lo mismo… ¿No?

"Porque…" Quinn aguantó la respiración. "Tú siempre…" Los ojos de Rachel escanearon la habitación despesperadamente mientras sospesaba todas sus opciones. "Siempre me has gustado, Quinn." Dijo Rachel finalmente, culpable de la mentira pero agradecida de haberla dicho. Quinn volvió a respirar aliviada pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisilla.

_Espera… ¿Qué?_

"¿En serio?" Preguntó Quinn, completamente asombrada con la confesión. Rachel hizo ademán de sentarse en el mismo sitio donde habían cenado y Quinn la siguió.

"Me has gustado…" Rachel bajó la vista a sus manos y rogó a su actriz interior que saliera a actuar. Necesitaba convencer a Quinn para que se quedara. La morena no tenía deseo alguno en encontrar una pareja ahora mismo. La habían herido tantas veces que no quería pasar por lo mismo otra vez. "Me has gustado desde el primer momento en que te ví" Dijo Rachel un poco más convencida, levantando la mirada y encontrándose a dos ojos color miel confundidos.

"¿En serio?" Repitió Quinn, sin esperar para nada esa respuesta.

"Bueno, Quinn" Dijo Rachel, apoyándose con sus dos manos en el suelo mientras su mentira crecía. "Eres muy guapa." La ceja de la rubia se elevó al escuchar el comentario, pero esperó. "Pero desde el principio siempre has sido muy cruel hacia mi así que nunca pensé en mi atracción por ti" Los ojos de Quinn se abrían más y más a medida que Rachel continuaba. "Después de un tiempo, me acostumbré a mis sentimientos pero a la vez, los ignoraba. Pero después de tu confesión… No podía ignorarlos más."

Las dos chicas estaban en silencio mientras examinaban sus manos. "Bueno" Dijo Quinn finalmente, aclarando su áspera voz. "Como bien sabes, no soy virgen" Consiguió decir con una risa floja y mordiéndose el labio. Al comentario, los hombros de Rachel se tensaron. _¿A dónde quiere llegar? _Se preguntó Rachel, muy nerviosa de repente.

"Dicho esto…" Siguió Quinn. "Quisiera esperar hasta el matrimonio para volver a tener sexo otra vez." La rubia tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rachel. Pero como tenía la cabeza gacha, no vio el inmenso alivio en los ojos de Rachel.

"Sí, no, lo entiendo completamente" Dijo un poco exaltada. "Las relaciones sexuales son algo muy serio y me parece muy correcto esperar al matrimonio o hasta tener veinticinco años… lo que primero venga." Quinn no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver a Rachel.

"¿Veinticinco?" Preguntó, mirando a la morena divertidamente. Rachel se volvió tímida ante la Mirada de la rubia y agachó la cabeza.

"Ese fue el plan siempre. Después de ganar varios Tony's finalmente haría el amor con mi futuro mari…eh… Quien sea y tendríamos hijos." Sacudió la cabeza al recordar su ingenuo plan e incluso se las arregló para devolverle la sonrisa a Quinn.

"Bueno" Susurró Quinn, aun sonriendo ligeramente. "Aún puede ser un plan factible. Nueva York puede ser un nuevo comienzo. Ambas queremos esperar, así que esperaremos." En el momento en que las palabras salieron, Quinn flipó mentalmente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Y por la mirada de shock de la diva, Rachel lo entendió así también. La rubia no quiso decir un nuevo comienzo con Quinn, ella tan solo quería decir a nivel general… Pero considerando su conversación, el comentario de Quinn sonaba como si se refiriera a las dos, cosa que para nada quería decir.

"Así que… planeas… ¿Casarte conmigo?" Tartamudeó Rachel, no muy segura de donde había salido eso.

"Eh… bueno… Es que… Pensé… Bueno, tarde o temprano…" Tartamudeó también Quinn, no muy segura de cómo salir de esta.

Sin embargo, sin quererlo ni beberlo, la imagen de ella y Quinn apareció en la mente de Rachel. Quinn estaba preciosa, y sería una muy buena esposa. Y con una mujer, pensó Rachel, no tendría que esperar a que su carrera en Broadway terminara para tener hijos; no tendría que posponer su carrera para nada. Podrían empezar a tener bebes cuando quisiera, ¡Quinn los tendría! Sería lo mejor; ¡Bebés y carrera!

"No, no. Si suena genial" Murmuró Rachel, aún perdida en su mente y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Quinn palideció al comentario de la morena. _Dios, esto es más fácil de lo que jamás creí. _Pensó divertida Quinn, sorprendida de que se acababa de asegurar su futuro.

"Así que… ¿Estamos prometidas?" Preguntó Quinn, con su mente funcionando a un 500%.

"Supongo…" Concluyó Rachel, aún perdida en su mente. No tendría que preocuparse en encontrar a alguien que encajara con ella. No tendría que preocuparse por que le rompieran otra vez el corazón.

Ambas chicas se miraron asombradas. ¿Acababan Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray de acordar casarse la una con la otra?

La vieja Quinn estaba chillando a la nueva Quinn, gritándola por seguir los pasos de su madre. La vieja Rachel estaba chillando a la nueva Rachel, gritándola por asentarse así de esta forma. Pero sin Rachel, Quinn estaba jodida. Y sin Quinn, Rachel estaba sola. Todo el mundo ganaba. El hecho de que ambas se estaban mintiendo no se les pasó por la mente a ninguna de las dos. Después de todo, ambas juraron ser leales a la otra, así que tampoco era como si se fueran a hacer daño.

Rachel daría cobijo a Quinn y la rubia cuidaría de la morena. ¿Veis? Todo el mundo gana.

"Creo que deberíamos…" Quinn casi sugiere cerrar la proposición, pero considerando que era una proposición de matrimonio, pensó que era un poco frío y serio. "...¿sellarlo con un beso?" Las palmas de la rubia estaban llenas de sudor mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente.

"Sí… Eso suena… bien." Dijo Rachel finalmente, completamente asombrada de que acababa de acceder a casarse con Quinn Fabray y de que estaban incómodas, no para nada como se había imaginado cómo sería su proposición. Una parte de las dos chicas pensaba que si no se estuvieran mintiendo, una proposición de matrimonio así sería un poco atrevido. Pero no les importaba. Ambas estaban felices de tener a alguien con quien encerrarse. Alguien que había hecho la más grande de las promesas para quedarse con ellas. Algo que ambas nunca tuvieron.

Silenciosa y lentamente, las dos se inclinaron por encima de la mesa. Sus ojos se cerraron después de encontrarse, centímetros separándolas de sus labios antes de encontrarse suavemente. Fue más que un pico, sus labios se deslizaron juntos de una forma demasiada íntima para ser considerado un beso inocente, pero ninguna de las dos hizo un movimiento para profundizar el beso.

Después de un momento las dos se separaron, evaluándose mutuamente de forma tímida mientras volvían a sus respectivos sitios. La calidez se respiraba en el ambiente. Conocían a la chica de delante suyo de una forma en que nadie mas jamás haría. Conocían lo mejor y lo peor de cada una. Estuvieron ahí cuando ambas pasaron sus peores momentos. Se tuvieron la una a la otra. Solo se tenían la una a la otra, y no podían evitar sentirse seguras; no solo por su familiaridad, sino porque sabían que tenían un futuro juntas.

En un silencio absoluta ambas se miraban. Ninguna de las dos en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado esta situación – y sentirse tan… completas. Nadie se preguntaba si alguna de las dos encontraría jamás alguien que las quisiera. Nadie se preguntaba si se quedarían alguna vez solas. Las respuestas estaban sentadas al lado opuesto del suyo y de una forma u otra eso parecía fenomenal.

Pero aún seguían siendo Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry. Y la rubia aún pensaba que la diva era agobiante. Y la morena aún creía que la ex entrenadora era una zorra. Así que Rachel fingió un falso bostezo y estiró sus brazos dramáticamente. "Bueno, estoy reventada"

"Ha sido un largo día" Contestó rápidamente Quinn, sin mirar a Rachel mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se dirigía a la cocina para terminar de limpiar.

"¿Te veré mañana por la mañana?" Preguntó la diva dubitativamente mientras observaba a la rubia desde el arco de la cocina.

"Mmm hmm" Replicó la rubia encendiendo el agua para así mostrarle claramente a Rachel que tenía trabajo que hacer.

"Vale… Bueno… Buenas noches" Quinn sintió el tacto más suave de labios en su mejilla que jamás había sentido durante una milésima de segundo. Todo duró nada y menos excepto la calidez que desprendió. Lentamente, ese calor se repartió por toda la cara. No se atrevió a mover hasta que escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse. La rubia terminó de lavar los platos intentando distraerse de lo bien que había sentado ese beso, y se dirigió hacia el baño para darse la tan esperada ducha.

Había sido un día horrible para Quinn. Pero al menos, todo había salido bien. La fase uno estaba completada: había pasado la prueba y se había asegurado su futuro. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era cuidar de Rachel y asegurarse correctamente de que la diva alcanzaba sus sueños.

Pasaba bastante de media noche cuando la rubia por fin se metió bajo las sábanas de la cama, al lado de la somnolienta Rachel. Quinn se giró de lado para observar a la diva y se preguntó si de verdad podía hacer esto; si podía pasar el resto de su vida con Rachel Berry. Pero en ese exacto momento, Rachel soltó un gran ronquido y Quinn soltó un poco de aire. A las buenas o a las malas, tendría que hacerlo. "Te odio, Rachel Berry" Murmuró la rubia antes de girarse hacia el otro lado. Intentando ignorar todo con lo que tenía que lidiar el próximo día. Intentando ignorar el hecho de que tendría que conseguir un trabajo a media jornada para ayudar económicamente. Intentando ignorar los ronquidos de Rachel. E intentando ignorar el hecho de que en ese lugar en la mejilla donde la morena la había besado aún se sentía la calidez. Y que en verdad, eso le sentaba de maravilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Miiiiiiiiiiil perdones! Ya tenéis aquí el nuevo cap! Esta hecho desde la tablet asi que perdonad el formato y las faltas de ortografía!

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Dirty Dancing.**

"Mmm, cariño, ¡El desayuno huele muy bien!" Dijo entusiasmada Rachel saliendo rápidamente del dormitorio, preparada para el día que le esperava, y entró en la cocina con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, mi vida. No te olvides los zapatos" Sonrió la rubia mientras daba la vuelta al pan Tostado. Rachel se rio y puso sus ojos en blanco juguetonamente mientras recordaba que a principios de semana se había olvidado los zapatos y la rubia se los había tenido que llevar a clase.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarme?"

"Estás preciosa esta mañana" Susurró Quinn mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para recibir un beso de Rachel en su mejilla.

"Dices eso cada mañana" Dijo Rachel entre risas mientras retiraba dos platos del armario superior.

"Eso es porque cada mañana estás preciosa" Quinn guiñó el ojo a Rachel. Rachel volvió a reír mientras sostenía su plato para recibir su primer tajo de desayuno antes de pasar por detrás de la rubia y dejar su comida en la mesa.

"Eres demasiado buena para mí" Suspiró Rachel mientras rentraba en la cocina para llenar dos vasos de zumo para ambas.

"No es posible" Negó Quinn antes de apagar la vitroceramica y llevar su propio plato a la mesa. "No hay un 'demasiado buena' cuando hablamos de ti" La rubia tomó asiento. Rachel se sonrojó y se inclinó por encima de la mesa para acercar una fresa a la boca de Quinn antes de relamer el líquido de la fruta derramado en su dedo. Intercambiaron una sonrisa enamoradiza y luego empezaron a desayunar, repasando sus planes para ese día.

"¿A qué hora empieza tu clase?"

"A las nueve en punto. Tengo Historia de la Danza Moderna. Luego, a las diez, tengo El Método de Actuar: El arte de la pausa. Descanso para comer hasta las doce y luego Ballet Histórico, por el cual estoy muy emocionada. Y terminaré con El Escenario Schakespeariano, que termina pasadas las cinco; justo a tiempo para ir a trabajar."

"¿Así que te gusta Julliard entonces?" Idénticas sonrisas aparecieron en la cara de ambas chicas antes de que Quinn asintiera.

"Sí, Rachel. Me gustan mis clases en Julliard." La morena asintió felizmente mientras devoraba su tostada. Después de que Rachel terminara, rápidamente se fue al baño para terminar de estar lista. Durante ese tiempo, Quinn limpió metódicamente el desastre del desayuno y preparó la comida de Rachel – "Pollo" y un sándwich de tomate al pesto – y esperó a Rachel junto a la puerta.

Pronto, la diva estaba delante de ella, aceptando su comida de la mano de Quinn e intercambiando un rápido beso en los labios de la rubia. Ambas sonrieron adorablemente la una a la otra mientras Rachel se colocaba bien la bolsa en su hombro.

"Te veré después de patearme las calles en busca de audiciones"

"Tan solo preséntate a las siete para cenar; tenemos espaguetis con salsa de cacahuete" Rachel gimió con una sonrisa antes de lamerse los labios al pensar en el manjar.

"Mi favorito"

"Lo sé. Así que déjalos pasmados en las audiciones y date prisa en volver a casa." Sonrió Quinn ligeramente antes de volver a besar los labios de la morena.

"Siempre lo hago." Rachel sonrió tontamente. "Te quiero"

"Te quiero" Quinn volvió a sonreir mientras abría la puerta para Rachel. "Adiós, cariño"

"Adiós, cielo" Dijo Rachel desde el ascensor manteniendo el contacto visual con Quinn mientras la rubia se quedaba en la puerta del apartamento. Se tiraron besos la una a la otra a la vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban y proclamaron su amor por ultima vez antes de que se cerrasen completamente.

"Adiós, Rach" Dijo Quinn al pasillo vacío, con una gran y firme sonrisa en la boca. "Te odio mucho" Dijo melódicamente poniendo los ojos en blanco para luego cerrar de un portazo la puerta. En el ascensor, el cuerpo de Rachel tuvo varios escalofríos mientras se limpiaba los labios para hacer desaparecer el rastro de la rubia.

"Oh sí, me daré prisa por volver a casa" Murmuró Rachel mientras veía como los números iluminados descendían hasta la planta cero. "Después de pasar el tiempo en algún parque"

Ésta, era su rutina desde hacía un año: Rachel se levantaba cada mañana a las seis para sus ejercicios matutinos. Una vez entraba en la ducha, Quinn se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Mientras se cocinaba, la rubia preparaba algo para el almuerzo de Rachel justo al mismo tiempo de que la diva salía de la ducha y se secaba el pelo. Una vez la morena estaba vestida y lista, se sentaban en la mesa de la cocina – una compra que Quinn había hecho al cabo de tres semanas de vivir juntas – y disfrutaban de la comida mientras intercambiaban dulces comentarios y discutían el día que las esperaba.

Rachel terminaba de prepararse y Quinn limpiaba los restos de comida y luego se despedían en la puerta. Todo lo que ya habéis leído. Pero una vez Rachel desaparecía de su vista, Quinn rápidamente limpiaba el desastre que la diva había hecho cuando se preparaba – las toallas en el suelo del baño, pasta de dientes en la pica, pelo en la bañera y ropa esparcida por todo el dormitorio; limpia y sucia a la vez.

Luego, Quinn empezaba a limpiar todo el apartamento cuidadosamente – Los lunes, Quinn se dedicaba al baño, los martes quitaba el polvo y fregaba, limpiaba los cristales y ordenaba un poco. Los miércoles eran para la cocina. Los jueves, el dormitorio y los viernes, era el día de las lavadoras y el día de la compra. Después de realizar sus tareas, rápida pero eficazmente, la rubia se metía en la ducha para empezar su día laboral.

En su primera semana en Nueva York, Quinn había encontrado un anuncio de que buscaban a un paseador de perros. Era el trabajo perfecto: práctico, flexible y bien pagado. Con el tiempo y el boca-boca, recibió más clientela. No era ni de cerca rica, pero a doce dólares el paseo – cada perro era paseado dos veces al día – cinco días a la semana, tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar y decorar el apartamento con bastante dinero de sobras para ahorrar y gastarlo en cosas frívolas. Como por ejemplo, espectáculos de Broadway, una cuenta de Netflix, un buen televisor, comida para llevar, comprar ropa, cepillos eléctricos… Y la lista seguía.

Después de sus deberes caninos, la rubia cargaba con su mochila y andaba rápidamente hacia Julliard para atender a sus clases… Bueno, las de Rachel en realidad. Un dato divertido sobre Julliard: Los dos primeros años como estudiante no sólo están centrados en qué especialidad escogerás. Oh no. Has de asistir a clases de Artes Liberales. Bueno… Debería decir, la mayoría de los estudiantes. Los que tienen becas totalmente especializadas no tienen porqué ir. Pero Rachel Berry no era una de ellas. Necesitaba ir y aprobar sus asignaturas de Historia de la Música, del Arte, de la Danza y clases de actuación entre otras. Necesitaba sentarse en clase durante varias horas para así poder seguir avanzando en Julliard.

No había muchos estudiantes que hacían audiciones para obras. Porque están demasiado ocupados. Con todas sus clases era imposible encontrar tiempo para salir a buscar audiciones; especialmente durante los primeros años. Y obviamente, no participaban en obras que no fueran de Julliard. Entre recordar los diálogos, presentarse a los ensayos, y en los diferentes espectáculos; no había manera de que un estudiante regular pudiese realizar todo eso.

Así que Quinn se sentaba en su escritorio, tomaba apuntes, levantaba la mano y participaba, y sacaba sobresalientes en todos los exámenes. No. Esto no era legal. Y sí, si pillaban a Rachel la echarían de la escuela. Pero ambas chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en que Rachel debería estar haciendo audiciones los más antes posibles para empezar a triunfar. Cuanto más antes fuera descubierta, más antes haría su sueño realidad.

"Y además" Justificaba Rachel cada vez que el tema salía la luz, "Ya estoy muy implicada en todo el conocimiento del entretenimiento y actuación." Así que por eso Quinn iba a sus clases. Hacía los exámenes y entregaba los trabajos. Y para ser sinceros, a Quinn le encantaba. Le gustaba estar en la atmosfera de una clase de nuevo y además, aprendía muchísimo. No podía imaginarse de qué le serviría toda esta información en el mundo real, pero era divertido, interesante y desafiante. Y también daba tiempo libre a Rachel para ir a las audiciones.

Sin embargo, hasta ahora la diva no tenía mucha suerte, pero solo porque muchas veces, era ella quien no aceptaba los papeles que le ofrecían. Ella buscaba algo que le hiciera demostrar de verdad sus habilidades, ponerle todo su empeño. No quería un papel en el coro mientras se balanceaba en el fondo del escenario; ese era el trabajo de otra persona.

Después de clase, Quinn corría hacia su casa para volver a pasear a los perros de nuevo y luego hacía sus deberes y preparaba la cena para Rachel. Después de que la diva terminara sus clases de actuación, salía a buscar audiciones, hablaba con teatros locales, y se apuntaba a noches de micro-abierto antes de volver a casa para perfeccionar su voz y sus números musicales. Quinn le ayudaría a repasar sus diálogos, tocaría en el teclado electrónico tan caro que había comprado para que la diva pudiese cantar, o criticaba los bailes que Rachel había coreografiado con la ayuda de Quinn.

La noche normalmente terminaba con Quinn masajeando los hombros o pies de Rachel, rompiendo la tensión física de la morena. Algunas veces miraban una película y comían un postre ligero que la morena había hecho – Quinn quizá era buenísima con la comida, pero Rachel era la pastelera. O simplemente se dormían, demasiado cansadas como para hacer algo más. Pero esa era su rutina. Una rutina que habían perfeccionado a lo largo de los días de convivencia.

Pero aun así, no se soportaban.

La rubia odiaba limpiar el desastre de la morena. Detestaba pasear a los perros. Odiaba hacer los trabajos de Rachel y perder su tiempo en las clases de la diva – y no las suyas. ¡Y Quinn no soportaba la comida vegetariana! ¡Echaba de menos la carne! Carne gloriosa que la hacía sentir grasienta y sucia. ¡Y el queso! Pero sobretodo, lo que más odiaba Quinn, era fingir que quería a la diva. Besarla, tocarla, ir de la mano por la calle o los parques, o soportar obras de Broadway que Quinn había pagado con el dinero que ella había ganado, o abrazar a Rachel toda la noche mientras la morena roncaba. Quinn odiaba todas esas cosas.

Rachel no soportaba el hecho de que Quinn estaba ahí siempre. La rubia representaba todo lo que Rachel no soportaba. Cada mal recuerdo. Cada inseguridad. Cada pequeña cosa que Rachel odiaba de sí misma. Quinn simbolizaba cada cosa en la que Rachel había fracasado. Y para empeorarlo, Quinn ahora se volvería la razón por la cual ella lograría su sueño. Su apartamento decorado encantadoramente; limpio y perfecto como la rubia.

Pero Rachel no le decía a Quinn que se fuera, a pesar de los numerosos amigos que la morena tenía en la escuela. Y Quinn no se mudaba a pesar de tener suficientes ahorros como para empezar una vida nueva sin la ayuda de la diva – Quizá no en Nueva York, pero sí para irse a Ohio de nuevo. Ambas ignoraban esos pequeños detalles. Nunca hablaban de ellas, obviamente, pensando en que la otra estaba enamorada de ellas. Pero tampoco hablaban de su compromiso. Limitaban sus besos a pequeños picos y lo máximo que llegaban a tocarse era cuando se cogían de la mano, se abrazaban o se hacían carantoñas. Nunca se peleaban. Raramente hablaban de otras cosas que no fueran el futuro de Rachel, y pasaban el menor tiempo posible la una con la otra. No salían con los amigos de Rachel, o no salían en absoluto – excepto para ir a musicales, comprar o andar.

Rachel y Quinn estaban en su propia burbuja y se esforzaban mucho por mantenerla. Nadie sabía nada sobre su compromiso y en silencio habían prometido mantenerlo así. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Ninguna soportaba a la otra. Quinn no tenía amigos a quien contarle las cosas. Y Rachel sabía que si se lo contaba a sus compañeros de Julliard, estaría obligada a presentarles a Quinn. La morena no se sentía cómoda poniendo a prueba su burbuja fuera de las paredes de su apartamento.

Así que cada día era lo mismo. Cada beso y conversación se repetía. Estaba arbitrariamente calculado, y era sinceramente falso. Porque esto es así: vivir con alguien hace que te acostumbres a esa persona. Porque en el fondo, a pesar del manipulador plan en el que ambas habían empezado las cosas, Rachel y Quinn empezaron a confiar la una en la otra de una manera en que ninguna de las dos podía prevenir.

Cada vez que cruzaban una calle, la mano de Quinn encontraba la parte inferior de la espalda de Rachel protectoramente. Cada vez que Quinn había de sacar a pasear un perro en el fin de semana, Rachel se ponía los zapatos y acompañaba a la rubia sin ni siquiera preguntar y a Quinn cada vez le importaba menos eso. Porque Quinn empezaba instintivamente a saber dónde y cuándo atacar una particular contractura en la espalda de la morena. Rachel ya no necesitaba escuchar la opinión de la rubia sobre sus actuaciones porque ahora ya las podía saber con solo mirar la cara de la rubia. Porque a veces, Quinn olvidaba murmurar que odiaba a Rachel en la puerta de su apartamento y a Rachel se le iba de la mente limpiar el beso de Quinn.

No se conocían de verdad. Las dos aún llevaban máscaras alrededor de la otra, tal y como lo habían hecho en el instituto. Pero el baile que habían perfeccionado durante el último año lo llevaban a cabo sin esfuerzo alguno. Quizá Quinn había odiado que Rachel roncara en sus brazos cada noche, pero no parecía molestarle despertarse cada día en los brazos de la morena. Y quizá Rachel odiaba que fuera Quinn Fabray quien había decorado su apartamento, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que su apartamento era el lugar favorito de Rachel; un lugar donde se sentía segura y como en casa.

Habían construido la burbuja y la protegían. Pero estaba a punto de estallar. Quizá habían creado su fachada, pero estaban a punto de ser puestas a prueba. Tanto si lo querían creer como no, ambas eran las personas favoritas de la otra; su lugar seguro. Y estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

"Hey, chica" Saludó Jen a Rachel mientras esta avanzaba por el pasillo hacia el escenario donde se encontraba Jen. "No te ví en historia de la danza moderna" Eso es porque Quinn fue a esa clase.

"Me distraigo muy fácilmente así que me escondo entre la multitud. Siempre que me siento con alguien que conozco hablo demasiado y no presto atención." Esta era siempre la excusa de Rachel y normalmente era aceptada. Sus amigos habían dejado de guardarle un sitio en clase al primer mes de clase. "¿Dónde está el profesor Morris?" Preguntó la morena sentándose al lado de su mejor amiga.

"Probablemente follándose a un estudiante. ¿Planazo para este fin de semana?" Preguntó Jen casualmente mientras Tyler y Henry se sentaban cada uno a un lado de las chicas. Los planes para el fin de semana de Rachel pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza – acordándose de si Quinn tenía que pasear a los perros – antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"No que yo recuerde. Lo normal" Rachel, Jen, Tyler y Henry habían sobrevivido al primer año en Julliard y ya estaban en segundo. Los amigos de Rachel no podían entender lo fácil que la morena se había sacado el curso, y aun así, rechazaba cualquier invitación para salir con ellos los fines de semana. Pero nunca paraban de preguntar.

"Pues, ya que no tienes nada planeado, ¿Qué te parece salir con nosotros?" Se aventuró Jen, subiendo sus cejas con una sonrisa juguetona, esperando que Rachel dijera sí. Cada vez que la morena era invitada a salir por ahí, se le deshacía el corazón. Al fin había personas a quienes les caían bien Rachel. Pero nunca aceptaba. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Quinn sola en casa y tampoco se sentía cómoda trayendo a la rubia.

"No puedo chicos, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer. El trabajo sobre los principios de ballet ha de estar terminado en un tiempo record para poder dedicarme completamente en conseguir el papel principal en A Sweetness." A Sweetness era una producción off-Broadway que era una principal candidata a ser el nuevo hit de Nueva York. Ni siquiera habían empezado a elegir los actores y ya era un bombazo en toda la ciudad.

Como de costumbre, los amigos de Rachel se decepcionaron al rechazo e internamente murmuraron como la morena hacía parecer todo tan fácil. "Quizá la próxima vez" Murmuró Henry antes de levantarse e irse con otros compañeros de clase. Tyler sonrió levemente antes de seguir al otro chico, dejando a Rachel y Jen solas. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes antes de que Jen hablara.

"Rach, ¿Puedo ser sincera?" Preguntó Jen dudosamente.

"Por supuesto, Jen. Me encantaría que tu honest…"

"Eres una aburrida" Rachel pestañeó ligeramente al comentario y tragó saliva. Hacía mucho que nadie le decía eso y de pronto los recuerdos del instituto le llegaron a la mente. "Te quiero un montón, Rach, pero siempre nos estas rechazando. Tyler y Henry se están empezando a cansar… Y quizá yo también." Murmuró Jen en un murmuro.

De nuevo, Rachel intentó respirar y recordad que no le iban a tirar ningún Slushie en la cara. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ver a sus amigos fuera de clase. Tenía amigos. Verdaderos amigos por primera vez en su vida. No querían meterse con la morena. No murmuraban nada sarcástico cuando Rachel sugería algo. Normalmente disfrutaban de la morena, de la misma manera que ella disfrutaba de ellos.

Mentir sobre la existencia de Quinn era una mentira piadosa; así que tampoco se sentía tan culpable. ¿Podía Rachel mentir de verdad? ¿Podía contarles a sus amigos sobre su prometida? No podía contarles la verdad. Incluso Rachel Berry sabía que fingir querer a alguien para que simplemente estuvieran a tu alrededor y te hicieran sentir especial no era muy ético.

"Jen" Empezó Rachel cautelosamente. "Tengo algo que contarte…" Jen asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que la diva continuara. "Siempre… Siempre rechazo vuestras invitaciones porque… bueno, estoy cuidando de… de mi abuela, que está enferma y moribunda, y no puedo alejarme mucho de ella" Jen abrió la boca de par en par sorprendida, pero Rachel de pronto sacudió la cabeza y rezó silenciosamente por su abuela, para que no se muriera en ese mismo instante. "¡No, es mentira eso!"

Jen entrecerró los ojos mientras inspeccionaba a la morena. Rachel soltó una bocanada de aire y se giró hacia su amiga. "La verdad es que estoy con alguien y no se si estoy segura de hacer las presentaciones aún" La ceja de Jen se arqueó mientras ojeaba el ruidoso auditorio.

"Emm… ¿Vale..?"

"Verás… Nuestra relación es bastante… complicada, y…" Pero Rachel ni siquiera sabía qué decir.

"¡Por favor dime que no te están enrollando con el profesor Morris!" Rogó Jen. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron como platos.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es ilegal, muy poco profesional, improbable y asqueroso!" Explicó la morena con asco. "Ella es… bueno…" Jen pareció sorprendida durante unos instantes; sin esperarse escuchar que su amiga era lesbiana, pero tampoco sin sorprenderse al escucharlo. Estaba en Julliard después de todo. Rachel intentó encontrar las palabras correctas para resumir a Quinn Fabray. Tuvo en consideración desde la perfección hasta lo horroroso. Se mordió el labio y finalmente se decidió por la verdad… O algo así.

"Quinn es genial. No estoy muy segura de dónde estaría ahora si no llega a ser por ella…" Rachel siguió explicando el pasado de la rubia; desde los comienzos – usando la devota religión de Quinn como una excusa para hacer presentaciones; "Quinn no ha aceptado del todo su sexualidad aún"- hasta el presente. A medida que la morena hablaba, Tyler y Henry se volvieron a juntar con ellas y escucharon la historia con atención. Lentamente, otros estudiantes y amigos se sentaron para escuchar la épica historia de Rachel y Quinn: una historia rebuscada sobre dos chicas que negaban su amor la una por la otra durante mucho tiempo. Al principio Rachel lo mantuvo simple y fiel, pero a medida que la audiencia aumentaba, también lo hacía la historia.

La multitud hacía Oooohhs y Aiixx en los momentos que tocaba hacerlo. Se tocaron el pecho cuando la diva describió hasta que punto Quinn había llegado para negar sus sentimientos en el instituto. Sacudieron la cabeza cuando Rachel admitió besar a Finn, pero solo porque Rachel también estaba rechazando el deseo de su corazón. Las chicas y los chicos suspiraron cuando Rachel volvió a contar la declaración e amor de Quinn – y luego volvieron a suspirar más profundamente cuando supieron que la rubia abandonó la fiesta de graduación para hacerlo. Lágrimas silenciosas eran limpiadas cuando la morena les informó de cómo descubrió que el amor de su vida era una sin techo. Se animaron cuando Rachel se ruborizó y contó cómo la trajo a Nueva York. Y el grupo aplaudió fuertemente cuando Rachel representó la pedida de mano que Quinn hizo. Como tan simplemente perfecto había sido el momento cuando la rubia empezó a cantar una canción en medio del salón, rodeada de velas y rosas, y apoyada sobre su rodilla.

"Pero no se podía permitir un anillo" Suspiró Rachel dramáticamente mientras miraba a su dedo anular. "Dijo, 'Rachel Berry, todo lo que te puedo dar es mi amor. Quizá no sea capaz de entregártelo en tu dedo, pero, juro por Dios, haré lo posible para recordarte cada día lo maravillosa que eres para mi. Hasta el día en que pueda dejar en tu dedo un diamante de dos quilates rosa princesa con la perfecta piedra tallada a dos bandas a juego con tu delicada mano, me quedaré con demostrarte cada día mi amor por ti.'"

Rachel sonrió tímidamente cuando la audiencia hizo un Ooohh otra vez. "Así que esta es mi historia de cómo, yo, Rachel Berry, terminé prometida con la capitana de las animadoras, reina del baile y chica más popular del McKinley High." La multitud aplaudió y silbó y Rachel se cubrió la cara en una falsa timidez.

"Inspirador" Susurró Henry.

"Como Barbara" Susurró Tyler. Lentamente, el grupo se disolvió hasta que solo quedaron Jen y Rachel de nuevo. La diva estaba de subidón. Movía las piernas divertidamente sentada al borde del escenario, aplaudiéndose por su genial interpretación.

"Y una mierda" Dijo Jen francamente, mirando a Rachel con una mirada incrédula. La morena palideció.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Esa historia no es para nada creíble" Los ojos de Rachel se perdieron por el auditorio mientras repasaba mentalmente la historia.

"¿Qué parte?" Preguntó, no muy segura de en qué parte su actuación había fallado.

"¡Toda la historia en sí, Rachel! ¡Venga ya! ¡La gente como nosotras no tendrá nunca una reina del baile! ¡O una capitana de animadoras! ¡O la chica más popular del instituto! Eso no es lo que nos pasa a las divas como nosotras. El hecho de que dijeras que era rubia fue el primer indicio de falsedad. Que cocine, limpie, compre y trabaje solo para ti ¡ya es pasarse de la ralla!" ¡Rachel estaba atónita! Con la boca abierta y las cejas lo más arqueadas posibles.

"Te haré saber, Jennifer, que antes de que Quinn y yo fuéramos pareja, salí con el capitán del equipo de futbol durante dos años, el chico malo del instituto que resulta también estaba en el equipo y una leyenda musical competencia directa con nuestro instituto, quien he de añadir, era el soltero de oro del instituto Carmel. Incluso se cambió de instituto solo para estar conmigo." Dijo Rachel, cruzando los brazos enfadada.

Jen puso los ojos en blanco. "Mira, Rach. Estás buena y eso, pero venga ya. Mira, si en realidad no te va mucho lo de salir, o eres muy religiosa y va contra tus principios ir a bares y esas cosas… Dímelo, no pasa nada." Rachel estaba indignada. Saltó del escenario y resopló.

"Quinn y yo estamos muy contentas aceptando tu invitación para socializarnos este fin de semana, y estamos ansiosas por demostrar que te equivocas." Rachel se fue con aires de diva. El profesor Morris tampoco iba a aparecer. Seguramente se estaba tirando a algún estudante.

Rachel llegó pronto a casa, tan pronto, que de hecho Quinn no había empezado ni la cena. La rubia estaba sorprendida de la llegada de la diva a esas horas, y se sorprendió momentáneamente cuando Rachel entró en el apartamento enfadada. "¡Hola, eh!" Dijo Quinn desde la cocina empezando a preparar los ingredientes para la cena. "Llegas pronto hoy. Historia de la danza moderna ha sido genial hoy; ¡Siento que te lo perdieras!" Dijo Quinn irónicamente mientras echaba en un bol varios vegetales. "Hemos hablado de como las diferentes clases de baile provocan varios sentimientos y de cómo deberías probar el ballet si estás estresado, o el vals si estás indecisa o el hip hop cuando estás emocionado por algo… ha sido genial." Terminó Quinn con una sonrisa antes de limpiarse las manos en el trapo y saliendo de la cocina para encontrarse con Rachel en el salón, de espaldas a ella.

"Este finde salimos" Dijo Rachel mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la rubia; tono firme y brazos cruzados, retando silenciosamente a Quinn para contradecirla. Quinn aún esperaba el beso de Rachel con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando fue evidente de que Rachel no iba a recibirla como siempre, abrió los ojos y pensó en lo que la morena había dicho.

"Espera… ¿Qué?" Quinn pudo escuchar como la burbuja reventaba. Rachel resopló y se tiró al comfortable y aun así bonito sofá del salón y apoyó sus pies en la mesa rústica Pottery Barn.

"Tú y yo saldremos este viernes con algunos de mis supuestos amigos de la escuela" Rachel puso los ojos en blanco al recordar las palabras de Jen. De nuevo, el tono de Rachel desafiaba a Quinn a protestar. La mente de Quinn aún estaba pensando en la inesperada aparición de la diva, y aún estaba intentando ponerse al día.

"Eeeeh… ¿Vale…?"

"Pasaremos la noche socializándonos con nuestros amigos. No has intentando en lo más mínimo interesarte por ellos y menos, ofrecerte a conocerlos. Eso es inaceptable." Rachel esperaba hacer sentir culpable a Quinn para que así aceptara. "Y no puedo dejarte sola durante la noche, así que nunca puedo verlos" Quinn estaba perpleja. Rachel nunca había mencionado que quería salir con sus amigos de la escuela y esta vez era la primera que Quinn escuchaba sobre su falta de interés en ellos. Lentamente se sentó al lado de la enfadada diva e intento ordenar sus pensamientos.

La rubia notaba que Rachel quería ir. Cada vez que había recibido una invitación intentaba casualmente mencionárselo a Quinn como si no fuera gran cosa. Pero Quinn sabía que lo era; ¿Rachel Berry recibiendo una invitación de sociedad? La rubia entendía porque la diva estaba tan entusiasmada. Así que Quinn siempre se sorprendía al saber que nunca aceptaba. "¿No has ido nunca por mi?" Preguntó Quinn cuidadosamente, no muy segura de por qué la idea le dolía tanto.

Rachel pudo sentir el dolor en la voz de la rubia y levantó la cabeza. "Simplemente no quería presionarte sobre salir con ellos. Y tampoco quería que estuvieras sola en casa. Siempre pensé que si querías ir, dirías algo sobre el tema. Y como nunca lo hacías… Asumí que no querías conocerlos" Por primera vez, esto era verdad. Aunque Rachel no se sentía cómoda mintiendo a sus amigos, si Quinn hubiese querido ir, Rachel hubiese aceptado las invitaciones.

"¿Esa es la única razón?" Preguntó la rubia lentamente, esperando que Rachel no se avergonzara de ella o no pensara que es una buena pareja. Rachel asintió rápidamente y se mordió el labio esperando la respuesta de Quinn. "Entonces iremos" Quinn no estaba muy contenta con la idea de pasar un viernes noche con un grupo de personas con las que no tenía nada en común mientras fingía sentir algo por Rachel, pero también sabía que eso venía con el trabajo de ser Ama de casa. Había presenciado como su madre había asistido a diferentes subastas con su padre y sabía que era importante causar una buena impresión; después de todo, ella era la media naranja de Rachel. Quinn era una extensión de Rachel. Si no era su perfecta prometida, la diva quedaría mal.

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Rachel, animándose con la idea de tener planes fuera del apartamento ese fin de semana.

"Por supuesto, Rachel. Lo que tú quieras, yo lo quiero" El puchero de Rachel se desvaneció enseguida y se lanzó hacia Quinn, prácticamente echándola del sofá. La abrazó y le dio las gracias miles de veces haciendo que Quinn sonriera sinceramente.

Pero cada vez que Rachel pensaba más sobre la situación, la sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo de su cara al recordar las palabras de Jen. ¡Qué morro tenía la tía esa! ¡A su lado estaba la mujer más perfecta jamás inventada! Preciosa, inteligente, con estilo, atenta, encantadora, divertida, tremendamente sexy… Rachel resopló. ¿Era tan difícil de creer que Rachel tuviera a alguien como Quinn? ¿Los otros compañeros también pensaron que mentía?

La rubia se sorprendió cuando de repente, Rachel la giró para mirarla cara a cara. "Quinn, ¿Me quieres?" Preguntó la diva, mordiéndose el labio y mirando fijamente a esos ojos color miel. De nuevo, Quinn fue pillada por sorpresa pero se recompuso rápidamente.

"Por supuesto, Rach." Quinn sonrió un poquito. Su sonrisa flaqueó unos instantes por la expresión de la morena. Sin aviso previo, los labios de Rachel estaban hambrientamente en los de Quinn mientras cogía su cara. El beso era duro y forzoso, y Quinn chilló por sorpresa – con los ojos abierto como platos mientras Rachel lo daba todo en el beso. No se habían besado así desde el día anterior a su graduación hace ya más de un año. Y aunque este beso no fuera tan… apasionado como el otro, este beso sobresalía de su media regular.

Era totalmente extraño el comportamiento de Rachel. La rubia podía ver que había algo que molestaba enormemente a la diva. Un golpe de culpabilidad invadió a Quinn; deseaba querer de verdad a la morena. Rachel estaba enfadada y necesitaba el apoyo de la rubia. Quinn se sintió mal por no ser sincera. Pero los labios de Rachel seguían firmemente en los de Quinn. Así que la rubia poco a poco apartó a la diva, dándole pequeños besitos antes de mirar a sus ojos. "¿Qué pasa, Rachel?" Preguntó en voz baja Quinn, cogiendo la mano de la morena.

La morena dudó unos segundos, aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Este beso no era para nada como su primer beso, pero le gusto. "Bueno… Es sólo que…" De pronto, Rachel se sintió avergonzada; un sentimiento que no tenía desde el instituto. "Jen no se cree que existas" Murmuró la diva, mirando a las manos entrelazadas. Quinn entrecerró los ojos intentando descifrar la cara de la morena.

"¿Y eso por qué?" La voz de la rubia era suave y gentilmente, posó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Rachel, esperando leer mejor la expresión de Rachel. Este acto relajó a la diva y miró a Quinn con ojos tristes, aun haciendo pucherito. La vista provocó a la rubia una ligera sonrisa.

"Cree que eres demasiado perfecta y que yo nunca podría terminar con alguien como tú" Ahora era Quinn quien palideció. Será zorra.

"Será zorra" Murmuró Quinn. Mientras Rachel reía un poco, la rubia se sorprendió momentáneamente con su reacción inmediata. Si todo el mundo pensaba que Rachel no merecía a alguien como Quinn, o que se inventaba su existencia, eso hacía que las dos quedasen mal. "Bueno, iremos al bar este fin de semana y mostraremos a todo el mundo lo real que soy. Y lo mucho que me mereces." Dijo la rubia, enfadada de que su relación fuera puesta en duda, especialmente porque era falsa.

Rachel se sintió mucho mejor. Suspiró y se apoyó en el hombro de Quinn, acariciando lentamente la mano de la rubia con su pulgar. "Gracias, Quinn. Siempre sabes qué decir."

Quinn asintió en silencio, aun enfadada de que alguien pudiera dudar de ellas. Esto será una oportunidad perfecta para practicar cuando me aborden los medios de comunicación, pensó la rubia, convencida de que era más que probable que la gente se sorprendiera cuando las descubrieran. Después de todo, estoy buenísima.

"Es que simplemente no lo entiendo" Dijo Quinn tras un largo rato de silencio. Rachel la miró. "¿Por qué no deberías ser suficiente para mí?" Murmuró Quinn para si misma. No vio como Rachel sonrió. La morena pensó que la cara de confusión de Quinn era monísima. Quinn no podía entender por qué pensó Jen eso e hizo que Rachel se derritiera un poquito.

"_Eres preciosa, con talento, lista, generosa…" Quinn sacudió la cabeza, momentáneamente olvidándose de que Rachel estaba ahí. ¿Dónde me he equivocado? Se preguntó Quinn. Estaba muy segura de que la ropa que le había comprador a Rachel era perfecta para ella; Le hacían quedar guapa, le resaltaban el cuerpo y le seguía dando un aire profesional. No puede ser por su cuerpo porque roza la perfección. Pensó Quinn. Olvidate de su voz porque nadie duda de su potencial y de lo increíble que es. Y Rachel tampoco es tan pesada. Eso era cierto. El ego de Rachel se desinfló después de que Finn la dejara. Aún era confiada, pero le gustaba menos llamar la atención. Bueno… El viernes tendremos que estar a la altura. Estaremos buenísimas. Saldremos. Les enseñaré lo que valemos. Serán tontos esos drama-lerdos._

A Rachel le gustaba ver cómo todo esto afectaba a Quinn; Mostraba que de verdad le importaba a la rubia. Y aunque Quinn constantemente complacía a Rachel con cada deseo que tenía… Bueno, la mayoría de ellos… Vamos, que la rubia no era muy cariñosa con la diva. Normalmente, eso no molestaba a Rachel porque en teoría, no sentía lo mismo que supuestamente Quinn sentía. Pero a veces, ya muy entrada la noche, o mientras miraba una película, o cuando andaban por el parque, Rachl deseaba que Quinn la abrazase un poco más fuerte, o la besara más tiempo. No era que Rachel quisiera eso… Es solo que… Quería que Quinn quisiera eso. Como… la noche esa en la casa de sus padres.

Sí, de acuerdo, Quinn le decía a Rachel que la quería y tal pero… Echaba de menos los días en que tenías que quitar la mano de la otra persona porque se estaban propasando. Echaba de menos decir que no cuando había esa mirada hambrienta en la cara de la otra persona, sabiendo que querían ir más lejos de lo que Rachel estaba lista. Pero Quinn siempre la respetaba. Y aunque Rachel admiraba esa cualidad tan caballerosa, la diva no podía ocultar la diversión de prohibir el paso a las manos de la otra persona por ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Echaba de menos sentirse deseada.

_Bueno, pues eso va a cambiar, pensó Rachel cuando Quinn le besaba la frente antes de levantarse del sofá para preparar la cena. El viernes les vamos a enseñar lo real que es nuestra relación._

X

Quinn sabía que no le iba a costar terminar su trabajo. Los viernes eran días fáciles y estaba muy agradecida por eso, pero eso no era excusa para no levantarse antes de que sonara la alarma de Rachel para empezar con todas sus tareas.

Cuando Rachel se despertó a las seis de la mañana, frunció el ceño aún medio dormida y ciegamente tocó el lado vacío de su cama. Algo no encajaba. ¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? ¿Por qué no se sentía a salvo? Se sentó de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron por complete en shock y desespero mirando por toda la habitación – toda la ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo la noche anterior ya no estaba. "Me ha dejado". La morena respiró aceleradamente. Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer por los ojos de Rachel. Se aferró a su sábana y se volvió a estirar intentando absorber el olor de Quinn en la almohada de la rubia.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y apareció el huracán Quinn en el dormitorio llena de nervios y ansiedad. "¡Aaaaaarrriiiibaaaaa dormilonaaaa!, tenemos un día muy ocupado, Berry". Chilló Quinn al son de las palmas; horrorizada de ver a Rachel aún en la cama pasados diez minutos de las seis. Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe cuando Quinn tiró de la sábana y sacó a la diva de la cama. Le dio dos palmaditas al culo de Rachel – consiguiendo que la morena gritara – dirigiéndola hacia la elíptica de Rachel.

Quinn ya había limpiado el apartamento, había lavado la ropa y la había doblado, el desayuno se estaba cocinando lentamente, el almuerzo estaba preparado en la nevera y la cena estaba en un tupperware listo para ser cocinado más tarde. "Acabo de ir a pasear los perros. Seguramente pagaré las consecuencias más tarde pero quizá sacarlos dos horas antes de su hora habitual no será tan perjudicial." Dijo Quinn, sus palabras viajando al sonido de la luz. Los grandes ojos de Rachel miraron a la rubia en shock – El comportamiento de Quinn no era muy normal – e intento discretamente cambiarse de ropa – Quinn le había lanzado la ropa de deporte hacía unos instantes – en medio del salón mientras la rubia andaba por ahí.

Pero estaba tardando demasiado, así que Quinn decidió volver a entrar en acción y abruptamente le quitó el pijama a Rachel haciendo que la morena volviese a chillar. Rápidamente, Rachel se cubrió su pecho desnudo muerta de vergüenza mientras miraba a todos lados excepto a la rubia de delante suyo. Pero Quinn no había notado que Rachel estaba desnuda, demasiado centrada en todo lo que quedaba por hacer y obligo a Rachel a vestirse, poniéndole la camiseta por la cabeza, alborotando el pelo de la morena en el proceso. Rachel miró a Quinn en shock mientras la rubia le sostenía los pantalones para que Rachel se los pusiera, ruborizándose furiosamente en el proceso. La morena se mordió el labio mirado al techo, deseando que Quinn no notara la piel de gallina que le estaba apareciendo por todo el cuerpo cuando Quinn la rozó con sus dedos.

Una vez que Quinn terminó de vestir a la diva, se levantó y sonrió orgullosamente. "Listo". Rachel no estaba muy segura de cuando sería el momento perfecto para informar a la rubia de que necesitaba un sujetador de deporte y que eran muy necesarios los calcetines y las zapatillas, pero no quería decirle nada. Por suerte, la morena pudo meterse al dormitorio y agarrar lo necesario además de lavarse rápidamente los dientes cuando Quinn se fue corriendo a la cocina para vigilar sus tortillas vegetarianas.

"¡Rachel! ¡No escucho el horroroso ruido de tu elíptica!" Chilló Quinn desde la cocina justo cuando la morena terminó de atarse las zapatillas.

"Ya voy.. Ya voy…" Murmuró Rachel mientras se montaba en la máquina; anhelaba el próximo día en que pudiera hacer ejercicio en paz – la rubia no era normalmente tan mandona con la diva, hasta el punto de mostrar destellos de la Quinn de Lima.

Quinn asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina y miró a la diva detenidamente mientras ella empezaba a pedalear. Pero su mirada se desvaneció instantáneamente y lentamente avanzó hasta el salón, mirando a Rachel muy de cerca.

"¿Qué te pasa?" La morena levantó la cabeza al escuchar el sorprendente tono de voz preocupado de Quinn.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo Rachel entre respiros, sudando ligeramente. Quinn aún ojeaba de cerca a la morena, con su ceño fruncido mientras inspeccionaba los ojos de Rachel.

"¿Has llorado?" De repente Quinn se ruborizó al recordar el hecho de que acababa de desnudar, literalmente, a Rachel. "Rach… Si… Si te he hecho sentir incómoda… ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!" Finalmente, Rachel supo de qué estaba hablando Quinn así que sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

"Quinn, no. No es para nada eso" De hecho, un poco más de eso y quizá hubiera empezado a relajarme… Pensó Rachel recordando el tiempo que hacía que alguien la había desnudado por última vez. "Es solo que…" De nuevo, Rachel huyó de la intensa mirada de Quinn. Tenía un poco de vergüenza con el pollo que había montado cuando se despertó – Haber llorado por pensar que Quinn la había dejado.

"Cuando me he despertado…" Quinn sobresaltó a Rachel cuando se acercó a la elíptica. Asintió mostrando a la morena que la estaba escuchando mientras a escondidas, subía la intensidad de la máquina para que Rachel hiciera más; el vestido que estaba esperando a Rachel lo agradecería.

"Dime" Dijo Quinn cruzándose de brazos y mirando atentamente a la morena.

"Creía que te habías ido" Murmuró Rachel a la vez que se secaba el sudor de la frente. La rubia frunció el ceño hasta que por fin lo entendió. Su expresión se suavizó.

"Nunca te abandonaría" Murmuró Quinn. Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Quinn recordó que tenía un desayuno pendiente y rápidamente volvió hacia la cocina. Contenta de sentirse necesitada, querida. Se había convertido en algo esencial para la diva y estaba contenta. Pero por primera vez, no era porque eso significaba que su futuro estaba a salvo, sino simplemente porque se sentía así, contenta.

Rachel no pudo ignorar el calor que le invadió en el cuerpo cuando escucho la suave declaración de Quinn. A vecesla morena olvidaba que Quinn estaba enamorada de ella -o eso creía. Quinn siempre era muy cuidadosa con Rachel -que no es lo mismo que cariñosa- y a parte de los besitos y los abrazos, casi siempre parecía que eran sólo amigas. Pero cuando la voz de Quinn cogía ese tono tan suave- una confesión susurrada- el corazón de Rachel se aceleraba y su cuerpo dejaba ir un suspiro extra como si por ello volviera a nacer.

"Rachel mueve el culo de esa máquina y come tu desayuno antes de que se enfríe. ¡Y no creas que te haría otro con el apretado horario del que dispongo!" Y de alguna manera, ese comentario sólo hizo sonreir aun más a Rache... Le pareció que esas palabras reafirmaban las que antes Quinn había susurrado.

X

Por, quizás, enésima vez aquella noche, Rachel tiró del borde de su vestido, completamente consciente de su largada -o falta de ella- y del material tan arrapado del qual estaba hecho. Tan cuidadosamente como pudo, Rachel salió del taxi, fijándose en como su vestido estaba subiendo por sus muslos, y cuando por fin logró salir, dio dos saltitos de alegría. "Quédese el cambio". Murmuró Quinn al conductor antes de salir con mucho estilo y gracia del taxi.

Rachel estaba un poco celosa de la facilidad con la que Quinn mantenia el equilibrio. Era alta, confiada, preciosa y en completo control de su atuendo. La diva no estaba muy segura de por qué ella tenía que llevar el pequeño vestido color coral que le apretaba cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, pero tampoco se quejaba de que la rubia le hubiese escogido ese vestido. Mientras que el de Rachel mostraba demasiada piel morena, el de Quinn -desde el punto de vista de Rachel- era mucho más sexy sin revelar tanto. Pero obviamente, ese había sido el plan de Quinn todo el tiempo.

Mientras la rubia estaba determinada a mostrar que Rachel estaba increiblemente sexy cuando se vestía para el papel adecuado, Quinn sabía que su atuendo tenía que pasar desapercibido pero haciéndola parecer preciosa sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Era y estaba preciosa, pero ese es otro tema, y aparentemente, el chico que le vendió el vestido también estaba de acuerdo con esta afirmación, tartamudeando al lanzarle piropos. "No." Dijo la rubia impasivamente mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito y la entrejaba al cajero. "Ni en sueños". Dijo de nuevo al chico que intentaba invitarla a salir. "Que no". Reiteró a la vez que insertaba el código de seguridad, sonriendo al cajero a quien se le escapaba la sonrisilla. Quinn aceptó el vestido y salió de la tienda, dejando al pobre chico ahí de pie.

Ese no era el primer chico que intentaba ligar con Quinn desde que la chica llegó a Nueva York. Pasaba almenos una vez al día. Normalmente eran hombres mas mayores, de la construcción, chicos que se cruzaba por la calle, empleados del supermercado; pero el chico de la tienda fue el primer joven que se había arriesgado. Sin embargo, Quinn lo había ignorado, tal y como había hecho con todos los otros.

"¡Quinn Fabray, debes de estar de coña con el vestidito!" gritó Rachel desde el dormitorio una vez apareció la rubia por la puerta con su nueva adquisicion. Quinn se rio por dentro imaginando a Rachel delante del espejo demsu dormitorio, contemplando horrorizada el pequeño vestido.

Pero la sonrisa se borro cuando la diva salió del dormitorio. Los ojos de Quinn estaban absorbiendo lo máximo posible el cuerpo de la morena. "Créeme Rachel,". Murmuró Quinn mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro de piel que se asomaba. "Éste es el vestido".

Quinn no estaba dándole un repaso al cuerpo de Rachel. No. Simplemente lo... Apreciaba. Durante este último año había pasado más de una vez. Había notado lo largas que eran las piernas de la morena. Había visto una parte de su abdomen. Cuando la toalla se había aflojado pudo ver un poco de escote. Nada importante. Y tampoco era nada importante ahora. "Perfecto". Susurró Quinn mientras cogía el pelo de la diva y lo ladeaba por delante de su hombro derecho desnudo. Pero Rachel aún estaba mosqueada, especialmente después de ver el vestido en las manosde Quinn.

"¿Por qué no puedo llevar uno como el tuyo?" Reclamó Rachel, haciendo reir a Quinn otra vez.

"Va, termína de maquillarte." Dijo Quinn, aún risueña por el puchero de Rachel.

"Pero si he terminado de maquillarme"

Quinn sonrió y acaricióla mejilla de Rachel. "Eres tan divertida". Mientras Quinn se vestía en el dormitorio, Rachel no paraba de protestar por su vestido al otro lado de la puerta. Seguía pensando que el vestido le quedaba mejor a la rubia. Pero cuando Quinn salió del dormitorio, preparada para gritarle a Rachel que terminara de preparars, la cara de esta se ruborizó y su visión cambió totalmente - completamente distraida por la imagen de Quinn.

"Estas impresionante" Fue lo que Rachel susurro como respuesta.

"¿No quieres cambiármelo?" Pregunto Quinn graciosamente mientras s ponía sus relucientes pendientes de plata. Rachel simplemente sacudió la cabeza maravillada.

"Así que crees que estoy guapa?" Rachel asintió aún maravillada. "¿Estas orgullosa de que sea tu mujer?" Rachel repitió el gesto. "Genial. ¡Termina de maquillarte!"

"Estoy un poco nerviosa" Afirmó silenciosamente Rachel mientras las dos caminaban hacia la entrada del bar.

"No pasa nada Rach, son tus amigos" Intentó suavizar Quinn mientras aguantaba la puerta para la morena. "Y estás preciosa así que en realidad no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte. Va, entra, que llegamos tarde." Rachel recobró un poco de su confianza gracias a la afirmación de Quinn, recordando cómo esos hojos color miel habían bajado la vista a sus desnudos muslos unas cuantas veces durante el paseo en taxi - mostrando lo tentadoras que resultaban las piernas de Rachel. Resultaba un poco desquiciador la contención que Quinn estaba mostrando. Empezaba a mosquear de verdad a la morena.

Quinn posó su suave mano en la parte inferior de la espalda de Rachel - como de costumbre - mientras la llevaba un poco más adentro del bar. Era hora de empezar a jugar. Ambas respiraron profundamente para prepararse por lo que se venía. Rachel sabía que por el simple hecho de tener a Quinn a su lado demostraría que ella no había mentido. Quiza tendría que subir un poco de tono la situación entre las dos y ser un poco mas afectiva de lo que normalmente era - ¡¿Cómo se atreven a cuestionar a Rachel?!

Quinm intentó recordar too lo que su madre y Frannie le habían contado sobre el rol de la esposa perfecta. Tendría que ser encantadora, amigable, atenta y agradable. La rubia había presenciado cómo tanto su madre como su hermana hacían ese papel pperfectamente y sabía que esta era otra prueba: los amigos de Rachel tenían que adorarla. Estaba ahí para hacer quedar bien a la morena. Esto sería muy importante para cuando tuviese que negociar con productores, compañeros de trabajo y medios de comunicación. A Quinn le hubiese encantado adornar simplemente la máscara que usó en el instituto, mostrándose segura y un cabrona, pero aunque ese era un papel con el que estaba muy cómoda y conocía bien, no serviría de nada en la situación en la que se encontraba. Ahora era la mujer de Rachel, necesitaba ser lo más simpatica posible. Pensar en eso hizo que Quinn puiera los ojos en blanco. No le salía muy bien eso...

"Estan ahí". Murmuró Rachel antes de sonreír. Quinn sabía que la sonrisa no era sincera, Quinn pensó que quizá era a causa de los nervios. Pero la mesa estaba ocupada por almenos doce personas o más, todas mirando a la pareja que se acercaba con muchisimo interes y algun ojos muy sorprendidos - la verdad es que Rachel no iba vestida como los tenía acostumbrados - y la rubia no pudo evitar sentir nervios también.

"¡Al final has podido venir!" Quinn inmeditatamente reconoció a la chica, era Jen -Rachel había descrito todos y cada uno de los amigos al más mínimo detalle a petición de la rubia, que quería saber todo lo posible sobre las personas que iba a conocer para poder saludarlos de la mejor manera posible.

Jen se levantó de la mesa para abrazar a Rachel, pero sus ojos apuntaban a Quinn aún sin creerselo. La chica se había sentido un poco culpable sobre lo que le había dicho a Rachel. Una vez se convenció de que la diva había dicho la verdad intentó imaginarse a Quinn. No estaba para nada preparada. Incluso parecía que Rachel se había quedado corta.

No era la única que se había quedado anonadada. Casi todo el mundo en la mesa miraba sorprendido a Quinn. La rubia sabía muy bien que era el centro de atención y por eso se erigió un poquito mientras se colocaba un mechón rizado de pelo detrás de su oreja.

"Chicos," sonrió Rachel, encantada de que a todo el mundo les gustara ya Quinn. "ella es Quinn." Ahora los ojos se dirigieron a Rachel, fijándose en su vestido tan sexy. Nunca la habían visto así. Luego volvieron a repasar a la rubia.

"Jen, ¿verdad?" Saludó Quinn, extendiendo su mano a Jen. "Es un placer conocerte. He oído muchísimo de ti." Sonrió la rubia amablemente - o almenos intentando que así fuera - antes de saludar a los demás. Sabía que eran personas importantes para Rachel, así que se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Rachel no podía borrarse; nunca había visto a la rubia tan simpática. Era incluso un poco alertador presenciar como Quinn era persona. Una vez Henry y Tyler terminaron de presentarse, Rachel rodeó el brazo de Quinn con el suyo y fueron rodeando la mesa para que Quinn conociera al resto de la gente. Las cartas que la rubia había estado estudiandiando varios días antes pasaban por su mente con cada persona que conocía. Ella es Virgina. Un placer, Virginia, felicidades por tu papel en el festival de Navidad. Este es Patrick. Encantada de conocerte, Patrick, siento mucho lo de tu tío. ¿Cuando volveras a bailar? El es Dwayne. Encantada, me encantaría saber mas sobre la obra que quieres producir en cuanto puedas.

Y así fue toda la noche: Quinn hablando con los diferentes amigos de Rachel, haciendolos participar en diferentes conversaciones sobre su progreso en Julliard, preguntándoles sobre su futuro e incluso consiguiendo poner en practica toda la información que había aprendido en Julliard ella misma - cada opinión impresionaba enormemente a la mesa. Los amigos de Rachel estaban encantados. Si la bebida de Rachel amenazaba con terminarse, Quinn se levantaba rápidamente de la mesa para traerle otra, preguntando a los otros si querian algo también. Cuando alguien les preguntaba sobre su relación, la rubia siemore conseguía hacerle a Rachel una tímida sonrisa y tocarla de una manera tan íntima que era imposible de explicar con palabras.

Rachel se sentó al lado de de rubia orgullosa y encantada de esa muchacha. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, sus hombros se rozaban, sus auras eran las típicas de una pareja muy feliz. Rachel no podía apartar sus ojos de Quinn. Y cuando la rubia no daba su propia opinion sobre el baile moderno o cualquier tema de discusión, los ojos de Quinn se perdían en los de Rachel, asegurándose de que la morena estaba en todo momento a gusto, atendida, pasándoselo bien.

"Voy a buscarme algo de beber, ¿Quieres algo?" le susurró Rachel en la oreja a Quinn alrededor de medianoche. La rubia se giró para mirar a Rachel, permitiendo a Henry y Tyler seguir con la conversación sin molestar e hizo el amago de levantarse.

"Voy yo". Dijo Quinn con la intencion de coger su monedero. Rachel se rio y poso su mano en el brazo de Quinn.

"Me has estado invitando toda la noche" Dijo Rachel, con una sonrisilla tonta en la boca afirmando l hecho de que estaba un poquito borracha. "Déjame invitarte esta vez" Quinn sonrió.

"Un vaso de vino"

"¿Ya está? No has tomado nada en toda la noche" Quinn asintió. Rachel se levantó y se dirigió a la barra, divisando dos de sus compañeros de clase y saludándolos conuna so risa y con la mano.

"Ei, Berry"

"Hola Thomas, hola Oliver." Rachel se inclinó en la barra y pidió la bebidas, luego volvió a girarse hacia los chicos. "¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?" Rachel no tenía mucha confianza con esos dos chicos, pero parecían majos.

"Si, bastante" Dijo Tom antes de beber de su cerveza. Rachel arrugó la nariz y miró lejis al notar los ojos del chico en sus piernas. Oliver no era mucho mejor, intentaba mirarle el culo cuando bebía de su cerveza.

"Tu novia está buenisima Rach" Comentó Oliver, repasando aun a la morena.

"Prometida, Oliver." Corrigió Rachel mientras le pagaba al camarero.

"Prometida, perdona." Y parecía que lo sentía de verdad. Los dos chicos habían detenido su acecho hacia Rachel y tenían la mirada perdida en la barra como si intentaran obligarse a no seguir mirando el cuerpo de Rachel. Esto era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Julliard - los tios no eran unos cerdos. Pero seguían siendo tios.

"Sois dos chicas con suerte." Comentó Tom mientras observaba a Quinn y Henry reir. Por uno instantes, Rachel olvidó que a su lado estaban Tom y Oliver. Tan solo miraba a Quinn mientras esta reía; estaba preciosa.

"Perdona, Thomas ¿Qué me has dicho?" Preguntó Rachel, sacudiéndose la cabeza para centrarse en su conversación.

"He preguntado si es tanbuena como parece." Repitió con un sonrisilla. Rachel frunció el ceño profundamente y entrecerró sus ojos al chico. Oliver puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una colleja.

"Perdónale Rach" Tom parecía confundido por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta.

"Oh mierda, perdona Rach. A veces se me olvida." Se disculpo, con su ya recibido castigo.

"¿De qué te olvidas, Thomas?" Preguntó con el ceño aun fruncido preguntándose cómo se atrevía a decir eso de su Quinn.

"Mira, es solo que los chicosnse preguntan estas cosas. Pero es diferente con las chicas, incluso con las lesbianas. Lo siento." Ahora era Rachel la que estaba confundida.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Los tios de vez en cuando chulean de novias. Es estúpido e inmaduro pero es nueera manera de hablar sobre nuestras novias y eso" Oliver se encogió de hombros. La curiosidad de Rachel se disparó. Era interesante cómo los chicos le estaban hablando. Estaban totalmente impresionados por Quinn y aunque sus ojos no paraban de repasarla hasta que no volvían a recordar que no podían hacerlo, le seguían hablando como si fuera su amigo, como si fuera un tio. Esto le gustaba.

"Es muy guapa" Dijo Rachel con una sonrisa. Tom y Oliver se rieron y asintieron. "También era animadora" Ambos cgicos volvieron a tener la sonrisilla traviesa.

"¿Ah, si?" Preguntó Oliver emocionado.

"Antes de estar juntas era la presidenta del club de castidad." Tom y Oliver rompieron reír mientras Rachel se soplaba las uñas y se las limaba en su vestido en broma. Los dos le chocaron la mano antes de que la chica se excusara para llevarle el vino a su chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

De pronto, Rachel se sintió como una estrella. No solo como una estrella de Broadway. Ahora entendía porque los chicos chuleaban siempre.

_Me siento bien._

_¡Nos sentimos bien!_

_¡Por supuesto!_

_¡Sexy!_

_¡Guays!_

_¡Deseadas!_

_He echado de menos este sentimiento._

_Y yo._

_En verdad... No se si alguna vez en mi vida lo he llegado a sentir._

_Yo tampoco._

_¡Quinn es increible!_

_Me alegro de haberla encontrado y traído a Nueva York._

_¡Y yo!_

_Se ha portado muy bien con nosotras._

_Y todo el mundo la adora._

_¡Creo que la quiero!_

_Eh, relájate Rachel._

_¿Qué? ¡Mírala, es preciosa!_

_Sí... Es preciosa, pero eso no quiere decir que la queramos_

_Cuida de nosotras..._

_Sí... Pero sigue siendo Quinn Fabray. Y ya hemos hablado de esto, no nos pueden volver a herir._

_Pero echo de menos ese sentimento... El de que me guste alguien. Y Quinn lo hace más fácil._

_Que te guste alguien es normal, pero darle la posibilidad de rompernos el corazón es otra cosa. Además, es el alcohol quien está hablando. Mañana volveremos a odiarla._

_..._

_¿Qué?_

_Es que... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que de verdad odiamos a Quinn?_

_..._

_¡Exacto! ¡Se ha comportado muy bien!_

_Eso no cambia el hecho de que no le entregaremos nuestro corazón a nadie, y mucho menos a Quinn Fabray. _

_Pero..._

_¿Pero qué?_

_Dios, no me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto..._

_¿Qué?_

_¡NECESITO SEXO!_

_¡Rachel Berry!_

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu no?_

_...Bueno... Quizá..._

_¿Ves? ¡Y encima nos quiere!_

_Ya..._

_Pues por eso... ¿Qué hay de malo en tontear un poco...?_

_..._

_¡Lo sabía!_

_¡Espera!_

_¿Qué?_

_... Nada, da igual. A por ella._

_¡Creeme, lo haré!_

"Tu vino, mi amor". Susurró Rachel en la oreja de la rubia.

"Gracias" Dijo Quinn, sonriendo risueñamente a la mirada de Rachel. La diva parecía muy contenta y la rubia nunca había visto a Rachel con esa sonrisilla tan particular. Y Quinn conocía todas las sonrisas de Rachel. Todas menos esta.

"¿Quisiera usted bailar conmigo?" Preguntó Rachel, extendiendo su mano esperando a la de Quinn. Aún un poco confundida, Quinn aceptó y se levantó. Algo le pasaba a Rachel, Quinn no sabía qué era, pero la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Mientras el dúo llegaba a la pista de baile, Rachel guiñó el ojo a Thomas y Oliver y después rodeó el cuello de Quinn con sus brazos. "¿Te lo estás pasando bien mi vida?" Los ojos de Quinn parpadearon sorprendidos al escuchar esa voz ronca que Rachel tenía. En el interior de Quinn empezaron a sonar sirenas alarmándola de qué le pasaba a la div una vez reconociósi comportamiento.

"Em... Rach... ¿Cuánto has bebido?" Se rio Quinn un poco incómoda mientras sus manos estaban en las caderas de la morena.

"Poco" Respondió Rachel a la vez que empujaba a Quinn hacia ella. Quinn tragó saliva mientra las dos seguían balanceándose el son de la música, mirando discretamente por todo el local comprobando que nadie las estuviera juzgando; esta era su primera salida en público y Quinn estaba un poco preocupada por lo que la gente desconocida pudiera decir. Pero parecía que a nadie le importaba... Bueno, nadie parecía tener un problema con ellas - mucha gente estaba interesada en ellas.

El rápido ritmo sonaba para hacer que las parejas se juntaran más y que hubiera más roce entre ellas. Quinn estaba bastante agradecida de que Rachel y ella estaban bailando relativamente inocentes en comparación con los de su alrededor. "¿Te he dicho lo guapa que estás hoy?" Susurró la morena en la oreja de Quinn. La rubia tragó con dificultad al sentir los dedos de Rachel por su cuello, acariciándola. La boca de la diva -gracias a sus tacones- estaba justo al lado de la oreja de Quinn y la rubia se estaba estrujando el cerebro intentando decir algo que cambiara el ambiente.

Rachel estaba borracha. Pero no borrachantorpe, sino con el puntillo. Quinn nunca había visto este estado de Rachel y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. "Tu también estas muy guapa" comentó Quinn nerviosamente.

"Puedes cogerme un poco más fuerte, eh..."Susurró Rachel al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se paseaban por todo el pelo de Quinn. La rubia se mordió el labio al notar esa sensación e hizo todo lo posible para agarrar más fuerte a la divabsin llegar a hacerle daño; las cosas estaban subiendo demasiado de tono para Quinn. Ni siquiera había echado un trago a su vino, pero ahora deseaba haberselo bebido entero. No podía parecer nerviosa con los amigos de Rachel mirando. No podía estar tensa en los brazos de la diva. Pero en ese momento estaba de las dos maneras, nerviosa y tensa.

Pero Rachel no estaba nerviosa, más bien lo contrario. El vino que había estado tomando la hacía sentirse juguetona y traviesa... Para no decir un poco cachonda. Hacía casi dos años que la morenano hacía nada más que besarse. Esa noche se sentía sexy. Quinn estaba preciosa. Y el vino la hacía sentir valiente y pícara. ¿Estaba lista para acostarse con Quinn? Por supuesto que no. Y a parte, la rubia quería esperarsw hasta el matrimonio. Pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer otras cosas, ¿No?

Quinn esquivólos ojos de Rachel mientras seguían moviéndose. Pero la morena miraba a Quinn admirándola. "Has estado increíble esta noche" susurró la diva en la oreja de Quinn. La rubia solo asintió, no muy segura de qué decir. "Pero claro, eres increíble cada día"Rachel seguía acariciando el cuello de Quinn.

"Tú haces que sea fácil" Quinn rio torpemente. Esa era su frase comodín cuando Rachel la alababa. Pero en ese momento, cuando sintió la lengua de Rachel rozarle su lóbulo, Quinn supo que no debería haber dicho eso. Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron como dos platos y su cara enrojeció profundamente.

"Podría ponértelo mucho más fácil" susurró Rachel en su oreja. Quinn se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"Rachel..." empezó Quinn, lista para jugar su carta de no hasta el matrimonio. Pero Rachel la interrumpio.

"El hecho de que estemos esperando no significa que no podamos encontrar otras cosas por hacer" Ahí fue cuando el corazón de la rubia empezo a palpitar. ¿Qué podía hacerle? Había adoptado un papel que tenía que cumplir. Además, se suponía que estaba enamorada de Rachel, así que ¿Por qué no querría tontear un poco con Rachel? Ni siquiera habíala amenaza de quedarse embarazada, así que eso tampoco podía ser una excusa. Tenía que pensar rápido.

"Pero estas un poquito borracha" Murmuró Quinn, consciente de que sus temblorosas manos agarraban esporádicamente las caderas de Rachel.

"Acabo de beber agua, en cuanto lleguemos a casa estaré bien"

"¿Y tus amigos?"

"Creo que no les importa mucho si nos vamos antes"

"Si.. Si empezamos..." Quinn tragó saliva a la idea e intentó desesperadamente mantener su voz calma. "¿Y si no queremosmparar luego? No podemos hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó Rachel inocentemente mientras sus manos recorrían la piel de los hombros de Quinn. "¿No podemos simplemente dejarnos llevar?" La rubia vaciló unos instantes antes de apartarse de la morena ligeramente, con los ojos entornados.

"¿Perdona?" Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que Quinn había entendido y empezó a disculparse.

"Tienes razón, Quinn. A veces me es difícil recordar por qué quise desde un principio esperar. Hace tanto desde que..." Rachel agrandó los ojos enfatizando lo que quería decir. Quinn se medio rio en ironía y puso los ojos en blanco levantando la ceja derecha.

"Por favor, Rach. Yo no he hecho nada desde segundo. Si yo puedo soportarlo, tú también." La diva se quedó en silencio mientras Quinn seguía riendo. Todo el mundona su alrededor se quejaba de la falta de sexo en su vida y la rubia nunca había logrado entender por qué le daban tanta importancia. Esa era una de las razones por las que se había acostado con Puck desde un principio, queriendo saber qué tenía de especial eso. Aun busca la respuesta. Y vale que esa noche en casa de Berry cuando la besó probó un poco de la razón por la cual la gente lo hace... Pero estaba borracha. Es por eso que disfrutó de las manos de Rachel en su cuerpo y las suyas en el cuerpo de ella.

La morena llevaba ya un rato callada y Quinn la miró solo para verla mordiéndose el labio y parecer un poco desolada. "Hey, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la rubia cuidadosamente, usando la punta de su dedo índice para levantar su barbilla.

"¿Crees... Que no soy lo suficiente atractiva para ti?" Preguntó Rachel intentando aguantarse las lágrimas. Así que Rachel sí estaba un poco borracha. O mucho. Eso explicaría por qué de pronto se sintió rechazada. Suponía que el problema era que la chica estaba acostumbrada a los chicos. Cada chico con el que había estado había intentado dsesperadamente acostarse con ella. Y luego Quinn, quien la rehuía. Quizá no hubiese sido para tanto bajo circumstancias normales. El problema era que Rachel estaba borracha. Y además, Rachel estaba cansada de no recibir ese tipo de atención. Solo se había enrollado con Quinn dos veces en un año y medio. Eso era inhumano para Rachel. Dos personas que vivian juntas y estaban enamoradas y a punto de casarse deberían enrollarse un poco más.

Las inseguridades de Rachel emezaban a amontonarse. Quinn acababa de insinuar que no le era tan dificil aguantar. Pero si la rubia estuviera de verdad enamorada de ella... ¿No debería estar un poco más desesperada para llegar a algo más?

_¡Dios mío, he esperado tanto que ahora Quinn me ve como una amiga! Penso Rachel preocupada. Estaba enamorada de mí y ahora solo somos compañeras... Soy idiota. ¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto pasara? Todas esas noches durmiendo a su lado y no hice nada porque en realidad nunca lo sentía y¡ ahora empieza a gustarme de verdad y he perdido la oportunidad! Dentro de poco se dará cuenta deque ya no me quiere y se irá de casa y estaré sola y... Oh Dios mío... ¡La echaré de menos! ¡Echaré de menos a Quinn! ¡a Quinn Fabray! Echaré de menos despertarme a su lado, llegar a casa y que me esté esperando, quedarme dormida en sus brazos... No la echaré de menos por la comida, o porque me cuida de mi... ¡La echare de menos de verdad!_

La pregunta de la diva recorría la mente de Quinn.¿Cómo coño salgo de esta? "Claro que me gustas, Rach." Murmuró la rubia. No convencio mucho a la diva.

"Quinn... Si... Si ya no te gusto..." ¡Por el amor de Dios! Dijo Quinn internamente, muy cabreada con la situación. Pero sabía lo que había que hacer.

Los dedos de la rubia se filtraron rápidamente en el pelo de Rachel antes de conectar sus labios bruscamente. Rachel gimió al segundo de empezar el beso - completamente desprevenida y preparadísima para profundirlo. La lengua de la morena se metió rápidamente en la boca de la rubia, acariciando la de Quinn una y otra vez mientras la aguantaba por su espalda desnuda.

La mano derecha de Quinn se metió por debajo del pelo de Rachel para agarrarla por el cuello firmemente y asi mantenerlas juntas en el beso. La rubia era vagamente consciente de que había música a su alrededor y de que las estaban mirando, estaba mas centrada en el beso que hizo que todo lo demas desapareciera. Las manos de Rachel bailaban en su espalda mientras obligaban a Quinn a estar mas cerca de ella. De pronto Quinn sabía que no iban a mantener el ritmo que ella había creído - pero lo intento bastante.

Cambió el peso de su cuerpo para dejar que Rachel pudiera encajar el suyo con el de Quinn. Agarrando el hombro de la morena fuertemente, Quinn dejo su mano en la mejilla de Rachel para que esta se quedara estable y así poder morderle el labio inferior. "Joder". Murmuro Rachel suavemente contra los labios de Quinn antes de volver a lanzarse para incrementar el ritmo de su beso.

Quinn sintió como si ese año y medio nunca hubiese ocurrido y como si ahora estuviese de vuelta a esa noche antes de la graduación en la habitación de Rachel. Cada sensación, emoción y deseo surgieron otra vez dentro de ella como aquella vez en la que estaba borracha. Todo su cuidadoso montaje y manipulación se le fue de la cabeza cuando se olvidó de que no estaba en la habitación de Rachel en Lima. Quinn no había estado así de excitada desde entonces y la dejo pensando en cómo se lo había hecho para mantenerlo dormido tanto tiempo y cómo lo había hecho para despertarlo.. Vale que siempre había estado escondido, pero ¿Por qué se presento por priera vez en su habitación? ¿Y por qué volvía a salir ahora?

Sin embargo, la pregunta fue olvidada cuando Rachel deslizó su lengua completamente en la boca de Quinn. La rubia gimió y lo volvió a hacer cuando Rachel chucló su lengua. De pronto, Quinn se dio cuenta de que tenía sus dos manos en el culo de Rachel, acercándola más y masajeando la zona con mucho ímpetu.

"Tenemos que irnos" Dijo Rachel entrecortadamente al separarse de los labios de Quinn. Rachel las sacó del bar.

"¿Y tus amigos?" Murmuró Quinn, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando.

"Lo superarán" Contestó Rachel casi asaltando al primer taxi que vio. Le dio la dirección al conductor y antes de que Quinn pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando, los labios de Rachel volvían a estar encima de los suyos.

_¿Qué coño está pasando?_

_A mi no me preguntes_

_¡Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!_

_¡No puedo pensar con sus manos tan cerca de nuestros pechos!_

_¡Dios, estoy mojada!_

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_Volvemos al apartamento_

_Dios, ¡Cuando me besa así me olvido hasta de mi nombre!_

_¡Rachel!_

_¡Esrpe es el suyo idiota!_

_¡Bueno almenos no soy la idiota que acaba de gemir su nombre! ¡En voz alta!_

_¡No lo he hecho!_

"Joder, Rachel"

_Bueno, pues lo acabas de hacer._

_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué lo hemos hecho?_

_Creo que es porque nos encanta_

_¡Joder, joder, joder, mierda mierda mierda, Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡Tenemos que parar!_

_¡Jodeeeeeeeeeeerr! ¡Párala tú, quiero ver hasta donde llega esto!_

"Quéde se el cambio" La voz ronca de Rachel arrancó a Quinn de sus pensamientos de nuevo, Rachel tirándo de su brazo para entrar en el edificio.

Quinn se tropezó y corrió subiendo las escaleras de los cuatro pisos arrastrada por Rachel. Quinn sólo era ligeramente consciente de que la diva le estaba diciendo cosas en un tono muy grave de voz que no hacía falta escuchar para saber que iban en un tono muy sexual. Tan solo fue cuando a Rachel se le cayerondos veces las llaves del apartamento al no poder abrir, que la rubia se dio cuenta de que Rachel seguía muy borracha. Pero Quinn no recordaba por qué eso importaba.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y antes de que Quinn pudiera mencionar que debían parar, no porque quisiera, fue estampada contra la pared. Las manos de Quinn volvieron al culo de Rachel y lo apretó cuando Rachel volvio a chuclar su lengua. Era mas que obvio para la morena de que a Quinnle gustaba edo, cada vez que lo hacía Quinn gemía y la agarraba más fuerte. Y cada vez que la rubia gemía, Rachel quería que la rubia lo hiciera mas.

Quitándose como pudo sus tacones y alejándose de Quinn, Rachel cogió la mano de la rubia ara llevarlas hacia el dormitorio. Quinn solo tenía ojos para los labios de Rachel - mirándolos sonreír, con los dientes mordiéndolos para ocultar sus intenciones. Sin darse cuenta, estaba a los pies de la cama, mirando cómo Rachel estaba encima de la cama, jadeando y mirando a Quinn también con pura lujuria en sus ojos negros.

Por tercera vez aquella noche, Rachel tiró de Quinn por el brazo hasta que la rubia estuvo encima de ella. Piernas entrelazadas, cadera con cadera, pecho contra pecho, bocas jadeando. "Ey" Susurró Rachel, sonriendo enormemente mientras recorría la espalda de Quinn.

"Ey" Susurró también Quinn, con los ojos aún centrados en los labios de Rachel. Tragó rápidamente. Dudando tan solo un segundo, Quinn se inclinó y dejó sus labios en los de Rachel. Su ritmo era lánguido e íntimo, sus bocas deslizándose la una con la otra, sus lenguas encontrándose suavemente, nada sexual. Pero había pasión. Quinn se asustó al pensar en lo cariñosa que estaba siendo. Se sentía como si estuviera encadenada de tal manera que si mostraba la más mínima resistencia, toda barrera se rompería y devoraría a Rachel.

Rachel sintió lo mismo. Cada vez que las manos de Quinn la acercaban un poco más a ella o la agarraban más fuerte, la diva se perdía en su excitación. Rachel tenía muy claro que la rubia era atractiva. Siempre lo había creído. Pero a la que Rachel se vió abriéndose a Quinn, confiando en ella, la atracción se convirtió en deseo que cada día crecía más. Ver como Quinn había hecho de su apartamento un hogar, ayudarla con las clases, salir de su comodidad para estarcon sus amigos y hacer el esfuerzo,no tener que esforzarse ni lo mas mínimo para estar preciosa - Rachel sentía claustrofobia de repente bajo todo el peso de lo que sentía.

"Espera, espera, espera,"se apresuró a susurrar la morena mientras se intentaba apartar de los labios en su cuello.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo mal?" Preguntó Quinn preocuada. Rachel sintio como si no pudiera respirar mientras que el peso de sus emociones la apretaba en el pecho. La pálida csra de Quinn ahora estaba rosada, sus rosas labios estaban rojos e hinchados y sus ojos color miel cambiaban a verde cada dos por tres. Rachel no había visto en su vida nada más bonito que eso.

"Creo..." Quinn se aparto de encima de Rachel cuando esta solto una risita. Estaba muy palida y parecía muy nerviosa y Quinn seestaba maldiciendo mentalmente por lo que fuera que había hecho mal. "Creo que.. Deberíamos para..." Murmuró Rachel pasándose las manos por la cara para despertar de ese momento.

"¿He heho algo mal?" Preguntó Quinn otra vez, mordiéndose el labio mientras se sentaba en losnpies de la ca,a mirando a la diva. Rachel tragó profundamente e intentó explicarle todas esas emociones que estaba sintiendo.

"No Quinn. Has estado perfecta" Susurró Rachel levantándose de la cama "Nos hemos dejado llevar" La rubia asintió no muy segura.

"¿Puedo hacer algo?" Ahora Quinn se sentía insegura. Hace unos instantes, Rachel parecía estar lista para avanzar su relación. Sin embargo, ahora Rachel rehuía a Quinn buscando su pijama.

Rachel notó el tono inseguro en la voz de Quinn y se forzó a si misma a encarar a la rubia. No quería rehuirla, pero necesitaba un momento para ella misma. "Voy a ducharme, serenarme un poco y vuelvo "

"Rachel, espera."la morena se detuvo en la puerta mientras Quinn se acercaba lentamente. "¿De verdad estás bien?" Si he hecho algo mal, quisiera que me lo dijeras... No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda."

Los ojos de Rachel se elevaron de sus oantalones rosas de franela a los ojos miel. "No Quinn. De verdad, no has hecho nada malo, al contrario. Es solo que..." Rachel enmudeció intentando hacer salir a la actriz que llevaba dentro. "Creo que he bebido demasiado vino" Explicó con una risa fasa "Me sentará bien esa ducha y dormir un poco"

Quinn a penas sintió el roce de los labios de Rachel en su mejilla antes de escuchar cerrarse la puerta del baño. Se mordió el labio un momento antes de girarse y buscar su pijama.

Mientras la rubia se estiraba en la cama, se acarició su desnudo estómago al recordar los besos de Rachel. Esta vez no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol, estaba mojada. Muy mojada. Su cuerpo parecía que estuviera demasiado tenso y su piel demasiado caliente como pars tocarla. Imagenes de Rachel en su vestidito pasaban por los ojos de Quinn. Ni de coña iba a pensar en Rachel cuando estaba a una habitación de distancia, desnuda y duchándose.

Pero a medida que Rachel se iba lavando la cara y estaba de pie bajo el chorro de agua, no podía dejar de pensar en Quinn. En algun momento, entre su rutina y sus falsas muestras de cariño, Rachel empezó a enamorarse de Quinn Fabray. Y la diva no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

"No me lo puedo creer." Murmuró Rachel para sí misma mirándose en el espejo empapada. "¡Me estoy enamorando de mi prometida!"


End file.
